The Fox and the Hunter
by scrletfyre
Summary: The villagers hire a local hunter to get rid of the demon fox that lives within the woods beyond their village. Shirosaki Ogichi, the best hunter around. But when Shiro finally encounters the demon fox named Ichigo, it isn't what he was lead to believe. What happens when the hunter begins to fall in love with what is supposed to be his prey? YAOI
1. the fox

_This is a Bleach fanfiction story based off an image I found on deviantart. I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its charters. I also do not own the image that I had found but you can find it on deviantart as its entitled "AU, hunter and kitsune" by AnHellica. This story will be a Yaoi (boy x boy) sex so don't read if you aren't into that stuff. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!_

**Chapter 1 - the fox**

A orange blur ran through his forest home as he could hear the angry mob of villagers hot on his tail, quiet literally. If you slowed time down you would see a sixteen year old teen with bright orange colored hair. But what stood out the most on him was the fox-like ears perched onto of his head that matched the color of his hair as the tips of the ears were a brownish-orange color. Come out from his tail bone on his back was a long silky orange fox tail with a white tip. This was the demon fox known as Ichigo. For as long as Ichigo knew, he was the only one of his kind as he never quiet knew his parents.

Every year around the same time Ichigo would travel to the nearby village to steal food and clothing. And every year the villagers gave chase wanting to kill the demon. Ichigo never hurt a single villager as he couldn't understand why they want him dead. He only took enough to get by every year especially with winter close at hand. Every year the villagers would hire hunters to hunt and kill the fox. But every year Ichigo manages to out wit them.

Ichigo ran as fast as his long and slender legs would carry him as he stashed the items he stole into one of the many hollow trees. Ichigo covered his stuff hiding it from view before he darted off again.

'They don't give up easily. You think by now they would know that I mean them no harm. I only take a few of their things since the have so many.' Ichigo thought to himself as he came to his hiding spot. Ichigo focused on his demonic powers shape shifting into a small fox form as he climbed into his hiding spot. Still using his demonic powers, Ichigo allowed the hole that he climbed in to look like it didn't have a hole near the base. Ichigo kept this up as he could hear and see the humans but they couldn't see him.

"Any luck yet?" asked a random villager.

"No... He could be hiding in the trees. Search them all!" yelled out another villager. Ichigo cursed silently to him self as no doubt the humans would notice that the tree he was in was more hollow than the others. But then suddenly Ichigo got a wild idea. Closing his slitted chocolate brown eyes he opened his telepathic powers to speak to the other animals that lived in the forest.

*My friends, I can use your help. Humans have chased me and are close to finding my hiding spot. Would you be able to chase them off?* Ichigo asked mentally. All of the animals that exist within the forest knew Ichigo as they had no problems with him. Ichigo never attacked or harmed any of the forest animals. At times he came to their aid to help them escape hunters and get out of traps.

*What again? Don't these humans realize that you are only trying to fend for yourself and help us?* relied a voice in his mind. Ichigo recognized the voice instantly as it belonged to a wise owl known as Urahara.

*That's what I keep asking myself as well Urahara. So do you think you and the other animals can help me out?* asked Ichigo.

*Leave it to us Ichigo.* replied Urahara.

Outside his hiding spot he could see the humans coming close to his tree as suddenly several of them screamed in freight as Urahara swooped down attacking them.

"Damn fucking owl!" cursed a villager. When the villagers knocked on his tree, several squirrels came out throwing acorns at the humans. Ichigo tried to resist laughing. Several other animals came out throwing stuff at the humans while birds swooped down to attack them. The villagers screamed as they all began to run out if the woods.

*Coast is clear Ichigo.* replied Urahara. Ichigo climbed out of the hole that he was in undoing his demonic powers to take back on his normal shape. Ichigo burst out laughing at the sight of the villagers running away from a pack of angry bids.


	2. the hunter

_I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think!_

**Chapter 2 - the hunter**

Once the humans were gone from the woods, Ichigo had finally stopped laughing as he wiped the tears away from his face with his claw-like hands.

"Thank you my friends. I appreciate the help." he stated as he picked up some of the food that the forest creatures had thrown at the humans.

*Ichigo... you know that one of these days those humans will kill you. I fear that they are becoming much bolder.* stated Urahara. Ichigo sighed as he handed back the food that he had picked up. Urahara did have a point. Half of his woodlands territory had been destroyed by humans as they have killed most of the animals. Ichigo was the only reason that they haven't traveled too far into the woods.

"I know Urahara. I just wish that they wouldn't fear me for no reason. I wish they could see that I am a nesseccary part of these woods." replied Ichigo as he went to grab his spoils from where he hid them.

Meanwhile the people within Karakura town had enough of that damn fox.

"I can't live like this any more. We have to do something about him." stated a random villager.

"Have no fear people... I have all ready made arrangements for one of the best hunters to deal with the fox. I have hired Shirosaki Ogichi." stated Yamamoto. This shocked everyone. Almost everyone who was anyone knew of Shirosaki Ogichi as he was perhaps one of the best hunters that there was around. "I am confident that Shirosaki will be able to take care of that damn demon." The villagers seemed to grin at the thought of this as they awaited for the hunter to appear.

Later that night a figure dressed in a white and blue kimono rode in on a black stallion that was as black as the night. The figure was completely white from his head down as the only color he had was his black and gold eyes. This was the hunter known as Shirosaki Ogichi or Shiro for short. Often people wondered why Shiro was different from other people and why he was white from the head down. What most people didn't know was that Shiro had demonic blood within his veins. Even though he was born as a human and raised by a human family, it didn't help the fact that he had demonic blood. At a young age when he discovered his talents that he had gained thanks because of his blood, Shiro took up hunting as he could deal with demons on equal terms because of his demonic blood. Shiro gentally got off of his black stallion as his horse let out a soft whine. He was tired from his long journey.

"I know Zangetsu." Shiro stated as he lead the stallion to the stables.


	3. the deal

_I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think!_

**Chapter 3 - the deal**

Once Shiro lead his horse to the stables, Shiro proceeded to walk towards the closest inn to stay in while he was going to complete his task. When Shiro entered the inn all the chatter seemed to stop. Shiro sighed softly as he went up to keep placing some gold on the table.

"I would like a room." Shiro stated.

"There's no need for you to pay for your room as it has been all taking care of Shirosaki Ogichi. The mayor will be in shortly to speak with you." replied the owner. Shiro took his gold back placing it back within his pouch.

"Very well then. I would like to get some food as I have had a long journey." stated Shiro as the owner nodded his head. Shiro proceeded to take a seat at a nearby table. The chatter within the inn begins to start up as Shiro kept to himself.

Shiro was used to people judging him because of his strange and unique appearance. Nobody knew truly why Shiro looked the way he did. The truth was that Shiro actually was not totally human. Shiro was born a mix blood. Shiro actually had demonic blood running through his veins. It was one of the main reasons that Shiro looked the way he does. Shiro was raised by a normal family until they died when he was 6 years old. Since then Shiro took up hunting demons as he found that his unique powers and abilities enabled him to hunt and destroy demons. This is the reason why he had taken this job as he was lead to believe that a demon was terrorizing these people. As soon as Shiro's food had arrived, the mayor had entered the inn as a smile crossed his face when he saw Shiro.

"Shirosaki Ogichi... Welcome to Karakura town. I am glad that you had managed to come as quickly as you did." replied Yamamoto. Shiro got up to shake Yamamoto's hand.

"I took it from your message that this was incredibly important. So tell me some more about the demon you wish for me to get rid off." stated Shiro as he sat back down to eat his meal.

Yamamoto smiled as he told Shiro about the fox demon who lives in the woods beyond their village. Every year the fox came and attacked their village. He would steal their food, clothing, attack people, and destroy some of the village. Little did Shiro know that Yamamoto was lying about the fox destroying their village and attacking people. And that the fox was only steeling enough to get by.

"So will you be able to help us out Shirosaki?" asked Yamamoto.

"I am not cheap as I do require payment for my services." replied Shiro.

"We will be more than glad to meet your price just please kill that damn demon." stated Yamamoto. Shiro sighed softly as he rose to his feet.

"I require 2000 gold pieces and 500 jewels."

"Consider it done. We will also feed you and give you a place to stay free of charge." added Yamamoto.

"Very well then, you have a deal. I shall hunt tomorrow morning!" stated Shiro before going up to his room that they had prepared for him.


	4. the hunt

_I claim no rights or anything associated with the bleach series and/or its characters. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think!_

**Chapter 4 - the hunt**

The next morning Shiro arose gathering up his equipment to go hunt for the fox. According to some of the villagers, this fox looks almost human except for his fox ears and tail. Every time they think that they have the fox, he manages to elude them or has the forest animals to help him out. Shiro explored the different parts where the fox seemed to strike. The fox seemed about his height and build. The fox also seemed cunning and resourceful. While walking through town, Shiro couldn't help but to feel that the villagers were hiding something from him. Shiro had gotten one of the local villagers to lead him to the forest were the fox lived. Shiro set up various traps and stuff the night before. Today he was going to see what spoils he caught.

After having a quick breakfast, Shiro headed out on Zangetsu to the forest. He couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling he had. But Shiro put them aside as he focused on his task. What the villagers told him about the fox being quick and resourceful seemed true. All of his traps seemed to be sprung as nothing seemed caught within them.

"This fox is much smarter than some of my other prey." Shiro told Zangetsu as the black stallion nodded his head in agreement. Shiro got off of his horse trudging through the forest quietly just encase the fox was out. Suddenly Shiro heard an animal's cries as he ran off on foot to the sounds drawing his bow.

When Shiro got to a large clearing he could see an orange haired human with fox ears and tails working to free a small black wolf out of one of Shiro's traps. The wolf was whining licking the fox boy.

"I know that it hurts. Just hold still and I will free you shortly." the fox told the wolf. The wolf silently obeyed Ichigo's commands as none of them were aware that they were being hunted. Shiro pointed the arrow at Ichigo drawing it back to its full length. Shiro couldn't help but to notice the wounds that lined Ichigo's arms and hands as he worked to free the wolf. Once Ichigo had freed the wolf, he took some herbs and cloth tearing some strips binding up the wolf's wound. "There you go. If it continues to bother you, come and see me." stated Ichigo as he patted the wolf's side. The wolf nodded his head before trudging off. Shiro couldn't help but to be captivated by the look of this fox. He was extremely beautiful. Shiro shook his head as he prepared to shoot Ichigo. But he stopped suddenly when he saw Zangetsu enter the area. "Hello there. And who do you belong too?" asked Ichigo. The black stallion seemed to shake his head allowing the fox to approach him. Shiro knew that the stallion was very picky about who it lets near him. Ichigo gently patted Zangetsu as he looked out to the woods. "I see so those were his traps. You can come out hunter I know that you are out there." yelled out Ichigo as he was removing Zangetsu's bit and saddle.

'Strange... He doesn't strike me as somebody who would hurt people. To tell the truth I am kind of attracted to him.' Shiro thought to himself as he stowed his bow and arrow. Shiro stepped out of his spot alerting the fox boy to his presence. Ichigo's slitted eyes widened when he saw Shiro. The fox had never seen such a white and attractive human in his life. What drew him the most was Shiro's black and gold eyes.

"Tell me hunter, have you come to kill me?" asked Ichigo.

"First tell me why you are terrorizing the villagers?" asked Shiro. Ichigo threw his head back laughing.

"Is that what they told you? God they must have sunk a new low." replied Ichigo as he moved to fast for Shiro's eyes as he caught a rock that was aimed at Shiro's head. All of the forest creatures growled and hissed angrily at the hunter.

"That's enough!" growled out Ichigo. His powers lashed out angrily forcing the animals to retreat and obey the fox demon. "You have to forgive them. We aren't too fond of humans." growled Ichigo as he clutched his fist tightly crushing the rock that was in his hand and drawing blood. Shiro quickly grabbed Ichigo's hand as he lead the fox to a nearby tree in order to treat his wounds.

"Perhaps you can tell me what is truly going on." stated Shiro. This caused Ichigo's eyes to widen suddenly as it seemed that this human was completely different from the others.

"Very well." replied Ichigo.


	5. the truth

_I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think!_

**Chapter 5 - the truth**

Shiro lead Ichigo over to a nearby tree where his stuff laid. Shiro took out some ointments and bandages. First he cleaned out Ichigo's wounds earning a snarled hiss from the fox demon.

"Tell me do you have a name?" Shiro questioned.

"Ichigo." replied the fox.

"I'm Shirosaki Ogichi but everyone calls me Shiro for short." he replied putting the ointment over Ichigo's wounds. Ichigo whimpered in pain from the ointment stinging his open wounds. Ichigo's ears pressed back against his head as a light blush crossed his face. Ichigo could smell the demon blood running through Shiro's veins. This caused Ichigo eyes to widen. "Tell me why do the villagers want you dead"

"They just fear me for no reason. I have never done anything to harm them. I may steal some food and clothing but it is only enough to get by. They have destroyed half of my woods and killed many different animals for no reason." stated Ichigo. Shiro began to wrap Ichigo's clawed hands into the bandages.

"According to them you have hurt and/or killed people. You steal and swipe all of their food. You destroy their crops. Steal their clothing and supplies. And destroy the village." stated Shiro. Suddenly it seemed as if the air around them changed drastically becoming much colder. A loud harsh growl arose from Ichigo's lips as his fangs and claws elongated. Broad jagged marks that looked like whiskers appeared on Ichigo's face. His eyes changed as his slitted brown eyes became golden yellow resting in a sea of black.

"Those lying son of bitches. They will say anything to get rid of me. I have half of the mind to show them what I'm truly capable of." growled Ichigo threateningly. Blue energy began to ripple around Ichigo's hands forcing Shiro to let go of his hand. Zangetsu whined out loud stomping his foot which caused Ichigo to stop. The fox could see the concerned look in the hunters face as he tried to calm down his horse down.

Ichigo retreated away from Shiro and Zangetsu as his ears went down flat against his head as his tail wrapped around his leg. You know the look of a dog who just got scolded. Soft whimpers arose from Ichigo's lips as he can't believe that he had lost control like that. Once Shiro had calmed down Zangetsu, he turned his attention to the fox who was cowering away from the hunter.

"Ichigo?" Shiro questioned softly as he stretched his hand out to the fox. Ichigo shied away as much as possible before Shiro grabbed him into a tight hug. At first a panicked look stretched across Ichigo's face before he found himself relaxing in Shiro's hold. "It's all right Ichigo." Shiro stated softly stroking Ichigo's hair which wasn't actually hair but rather fur.

The fox and hunter sat like that for a while as the hunter tried to calm the fox down. He has never witnessed such a display of power before from a demon. Shiro found himself becoming attracted to the demon he was supposed to destroy and kill. Ichigo was far different than the other demons that Shiro had hunted in the past.

'Why am I attracted to this one prey? Why would it seem that the villagers lie about what he has done and taken from them. Why is there more to this than meets the eye?' Shiro thought to himself as he held Ichigo close to his body.


	6. helpful hand

_I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think!_

**Chapter 6 - helpful hand**

After a while Ichigo and Shiro had parted. A light blush had crossed Ichigo's face.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I can't believe I reacted that way." Ichigo stated shyly.

"It's all right. You didn't hurt me or Zangetsu in anyway." replied Shiro as the black stallion nuzzled the fox. "He seems to like you. When I got him, nobody seemed to be able to get close to him as they were thinking of putting him down."

"You have taken really good care of him. It's not because he's picky about who he likes and doesn't like. It's because he has had bad experiences with humans. With you it was different. For some reason, he liked you." Ichigo told Shiro. Shiro's eyes widened when he heard this.

"Did he tell you all of that?" asked Shiro as Ichigo nodded his head.

"Tell me why do you hunt your own kind?" Ichigo asked bluntly.

"My own kind?" asked Shiro as he felt that Ichigo some how knew about his demonic blood.

Ichigo never got to answer Shiro's question as they could hear a young wolves cries. Without saying a single word, Ichigo took off quickly. Zangetsu nuzzled his master as if urging him to go after the fox. Shiro lept onto Zangetsu's back holding onto the stallion's black mane. Shiro quickly leaded over grabbing his equipment as Zangetsu took off after the fox demon.

When they caught up to Ichigo, he stood in front of the injured wolf he had treated as a pack of panthers circled them both. Fresh scars lined Ichigo as his clothing was ripped and torn. There was about five panthers circling the injured wolf and fox demon looking for a way to get to their prey. Ichigo was growling angrily at the five panthers.

"What right do you have to kill his pack? You all know that you have been forbidden to hunt here!" Ichigo growled loudly. Shiro could swear that he could hear the panthers laughing.

*We no reason to kill off the wolves. We just wanted them dead. Now get out of our way fox or your next.* stated a voice in the back of Shiro's mind. Shiro didn't question how come he could hear voices in the back of his mind but he noticed as Ichigo took up a defensive stance as energy wrapped around his clawed hand.

Once again Ichigo's looks had changed making him appear dangerous. Shiro got off of Zangetsu as he carefully lined up his shot with his bow and arrow in hand. When Shiro saw one of the panthers leap at Ichigo, he let the arrow fly. The arrow shot directly into the panther's heart killing it. The other panthers looked surprised as Ichigo lept for the pack leader, a white panther with piercing blue eyes. Ichigo sunk his claws and fangs into the panther's neck growling low.

*Unless you want that human hunter to kill off another member of you pack you best go back from where you came from Grimmjow. If I catch you in my territory again, I will kill you! Do you understand?* growled Ichigo threateningly. The white panther nodded his head before Ichigo let go of the panther watching the remaining four scamper off.

Ichigo suddenly collapsed causing the young wolf to whimper. Shiro approached when he saw Ichigo go down suddenly. Shiro had no idea why he was so concerned about Ichigo. The young wolf growled as Shiro approached.

"Look I mean you no harm. I am here to help." Shiro stated. The wolf seemed to relax a bit allowing Shiro to pick up the unconscious Ichigo. He had no idea of what happened or what he could do to help the demon fox. Suddenly the wolf began to pull on Shiro's pant leg as it seemed that he knew where to go. Shiro smiled as Zangetsu kneeled down allowing Shiro to place the unconscious Ichigo onto his back. "Please lead on my little friend this way I can help you both." stated Shiro. The wolf nodded his head as he took off allowing Shiro and Zangetsu to follow.


	7. betrayal

_I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think!_

**Chapter 7 - betrayal**

The wolf lead Shiro to an old run down cottage. When Shiro entered he could see some clothing that were laying around in a pile almost like a nest. Shiro carefully laid Ichigo down in the pile of cloths as he went out to Zangetsu to grab the supplies that he needed. Shiro had noticed that their was a small river as he dipped a nearby bucket into the water bringing it back into the cottage. The wolf laid near Ichigo whimpering softly as he licked his wounds.

"Don't do that. It can become infected. Let me treat it." Shiro stated softly. The wolf looked up allowing Shiro to approach. Shiro went to work treating the wolfs wounds. When he was done he went over to treat Ichigo's wounds. Shiro stripped Ichigo out of his clothing that he was wearing finding himself instantly being drawn in to Ichigo's form. The fox demon had a very muscular body as he had a nice six pack. Even though Shiro had noticed many scars lining Ichigo's attractive body it seemed to make him even more attractive and hot.

Shiro went to work washing Ichigo's body and treating his wounds as the demon fox moaned lightly in his sleep. Shiro let out a soft laugh as he couldn't help but to notice how cute Ichigo was. But the thought had crossed his mind at why the villagers would lie about wanting Ichigo dead. Shiro sighed softly as he rose to his feet as the wolf looked at him through his golden eyes.

"Keep an eye on him. If he wakes up tell him that I will be back." Shiro told the wolf. The wolf nodded his head that he understood as he watched Shiro leave. Shiro got onto Zangetsu's back signaling his stallion where to go. It would be the first time that Shiro would think of ever using his powers on humans before.

Before Shiro arrived back within Karakura town, he allowed his powers to flare out.

'God I hope I know what I am doing.' Shiro thought to himself as he entered the village. He could hear lots of people talking at the inn as he could smell alcohol in the air.

"Soon that damn fox will be dead. We won't have to put up with him any longer. Then the forest will be ours!" stated a random voice.

"We should have done this a long time ago Yamamoto." stated another.

"I kind of feel sorry for having to lie to Shiro about the fox. But he wasn't going to allow us into that forest in order to use up all of its resources." stated Yamamoto. Shiro could hear loud cheering which made him sick to his stomach. Shiro felt betrayed as they wouldn't get away with it.

Shiro stormed into the inn as his powers caused the wind to pick up all around him. Black energy wrapped around his clutched fists as he walked up to the table that Yamamoto was sitting at. Shiro took the payment out as he slammed it down onto the table breaking it completely in half. Shiro's golden eyes were glowing brightly.

"Ah... Shiro have you killed the demon yet?" asked Yamamoto. Shiro glared at him angrily.

"You guys are the real demons. And don't try to deny your plans for the forest. I have heard what you all said!" growled Shiro angrily as the black energy that was wrapped around his clutched fists lashed out at everyone in the inn. "I recline the task that you have assigned me. Take care of your own problems. I have sent word to the hunters guild not to take any requests from this town as it is filled with two faced greedy people who lie!" Shiro yelled at them. A part of his demonic nature was now becoming visible as a demonic mask in the form of a black and white skull complete with long horns appeared over his face.

The people in the inn began to scream seeing Shiro take on his demonic form.

"Your a demon!" someone shrieked out.

"Your partly right. I have demon blood within me. I may have the blood of a demon but you people are the true demons. I have never meet people as cold and greedy as you before. Consider my contract terminated!" Shiro growled before storming out of the inn slamming the door completely off its hinges as he left.


	8. forest fire

_I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think!_

**Chapter 8 - forest fire**

Shiro walked at least ten steps ahead of Zangetsu with his fists clutched tight as his nails pierced his skin drawing blood. Zangetsu trotted up behind his master gently pushing him on the back while whining softly.

"Sorry Zangetsu..." Shiro stated patting his stallion's muzzle. Shiro's voice sounded much darker than normal as he could feel wanting to rip something apart because of his demonic tendencies. "Never before could people manage to tick me off." Shiro needed to calm down before it was too late. Shiro slowly lowered himself to the ground taking on a lotus position. Meditating was the only means he had to calm his demonic tendencies and to calm his impulses. This wasn't the first or the last time that he would take on his demonic form. Shiro knew that by meditating he would be able to calm his demonic half and transform back to his normal human appearance. He wanted to see Ichigo one last time before he left as he wanted to say goodbye to the demon fox.

Shiro knew that he had to report everything that went on in Karakura town as that included him going demonic on their asses because they pissed him off. The hunters guild knew about Shiro's demonic blood as they didn't judge him because of it. They needed hunters that could deal with demons. And Shiro being a part of their blood proved to be a more than capable hunter for dealing with demons. Shiro slowly closed his eyes taking a few long deep breaths as he willed himself to relax.

Meanwhile back in the cabin... Ichigo began to slowly come back around. His head throbbed as he knew full well what had happened.

'God damn it. I did it again.' he moaned to himself mentally. The young wolf laid by his side was wagging his tail happy to see that Ichigo was all right.

*Ichigo... that hunter. Why did he help us?* asked the wolf mentally. Ichigo touched his wounds to find out that they have been bound as he was lying within his cabin home.

"I don't know. I could smell my blood running through his veins as the humans seemed to mislead him to the reason why I go into the village every year. He listened to what I had to say before I had to come to answer your call." Ichigo stated patting the wolf on the head.

*Ichigo... what's going to happen to me now? I have no pack left and no where to go.* asked the wolf. Ichigo sighed softly as he knew that he had enough troubles taking care of himself and the forest.

"What do wish to do my friend?" Ichigo asked the wolf.

*I would like to travel with the hunter. Perhaps I can find another pack to take me in. But the hunter doesn't seem to understand our speech.* replied the wolf. A soft smile strectched across Ichigo's face as he transformed into his full demonic fox form. He was much larger than the wolf in his full demonic form as his fur became a red-orange color as he had nine tails (think of Kyuubi from the Naruto series).

*I can easily teach him how to understand our speech. He has the ability to hear and understand it but not the training. I don't know if he knows how to fully use any of the demonic powers that is coursing through his veins.* replied Ichigo.

*I hope that hunter can give me a good name. He seems pretty nice, for a human.* stated the wolf as he left out a long yawn. He had stayed up to make sure that Ichigo would recover.

Ichigo yawned as well as reverting to his normal demonic form would allow him to recover from his wounds quickly and to recover the energy that he used. No human has ever seen his true demonic appearance as Ichigo needed his rest to recover. He needed to find that hunter one last time in order to speak with him. In the short time that he had meet the hunter, Ichigo found himself becoming attracted to the hunter.

As Ichigo and the wolf slept, Shiro was meditating, the humans of Karakura town decided to burn down the forest trapping both demons in the blaze. They didn't care about Shiro's treats or why the demon fox seemed to plague them. They just wanted both demons gone. Making their way to the outer part of the forest they started the blaze watching the fire burn through the woods. Soon they wouldn't have to worry about the demon fox or the hunter any more!


	9. no where to go

_I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think!_

**Chapter 9 - no where to go**

After a while the demon mask on Shiro's face broke apart as he could hear Zangetsu's frantic cries. When he opened his black and gold eyes he could see a large fire burning the forest.

"Those damn fools!" Shiro snarled leaping on top of Zangetsu's back. Shiro forced his stallion to ride to the cabin where he had left Ichigo and the wolf cub. 'Please let them be all right.' Shiro prayed. He didn't know why he was so concerned about the demon fox and the young wolf. He knew that they were both greatly injured as it seemed that Ichigo had used a lot of his powers against the pack of panthers. Shiro had to find them before it was too late!

The young wolf had awakened when he smelled smoke. The cabin was on fire. He began to panic as Ichigo was still fast asleep.

*Ichigo... Wake up. The forest it's on fire!* the wolf yelled at him as he clawed at Ichigo. But the demon fox was out of it. He was in deep hibernation with no signs of even waking up. All the animals were fleeing for their lives. The young wolf wanted to do the same but he couldn't leave Ichigo. *Ichigo... Please wake up!* the wolf cried out doing everything he could to wake Ichigo up. But it was no use. The wolf closed his eyes and prepared for the worse as large pieces of wood fell down blocking their exits. 'Please hunter, hurry back!' the wolf thought to its self silently.

Zangetsu was running as fast as his legs would carry him. Shiro had taken out his sword channeling his demonic energy into it to clear out a path. When they got to the cabin, they could see it engulfed in flames.

"Ichigo!" Shiro yelled out at the top of his lungs. Shiro could hear a soft wolf's howl and whimper in reply indicating that Ichigo and the wolf was inside. Demonic energy began to pulse around Shiro and his sword. "Kuroi Getsuga (black fang)!" shouted out Shiro allowing the energy to lash out snuffing out some of the flames. But Shiro couldn't get the the cabin as the flames quickly cut off his path. "No... Ichigo!" shouted out Shiro.

Within the cabin Ichigo could hear the animals and Shiro's frantic cries as he opened his eyes to see the cabin on fire. Smoke filled his and the wolfs lungs. There seemed to be no escape.

'Please let me have enough power to do this one attack. I have to get us out of here!' Ichigo thought to himself as he picked up the wolf with his nine tails as he channeled every bit of power he could muster. Suddenly Ichigo could feel Shiro's demonic power trying to free them from their fiery prison. Ichigo could feel his demonic powers pull to the surface as he let it loose completely destroying the cabin.

"Ichigo!" yelled out Shiro as he watched the cabin get destroyed in a large blast. Shiro could see a large fox complete with nine tails walk out from the fire as the fire seemed to bend away from it. "Ichigo?" questioned Shiro. The large fox walked away from the fire before collapsing. On the fox's back was the unconscious wolf cub. Shiro quickly picked them up placing them both onto Zangetsu's back before he climbed onto the stallion's back. "Let's get the hell out of here." Shiro told his horse as they quickly galloped out of the raging inferno.


	10. recoperation

_I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think!_

Reviews: to Akira Namikaze and The TresEspada: thanks I actually first wrote this on Wattpad and decided to post it up to see what kind of reviews I would get. To Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: just think things are about to get more interesting for both Shiro and Ichigo. To GoldenKitty and ChaoticMind: thanks for the comment. To Ketseuki Tenshi and flaimingdarkfox: I haven't even figured out what kind of demonic blood Shiro has as I am not certain he even knows. I believe in later chapters he will find out for sure and come face to face with one of his real parents but, until then I will leave you guessing.

**Chapter 10 - recuperation**

Shiro allowed Zangetsu to take them far away from the forest fire. Shiro looked to see the forest burning as the villagers stood waiting to kill off Shiro and Ichigo if they emerged from the fire. Thankfully they took a different path out of the fire. Shiro shook his head as he signaled for Zangetsu to move on. Shiro had seen an old owl with a broken wing trying to follow them. Shiro stopped Zangetsu as he got off the stallion as he went up to the owl. Uharara ruffled his feathers as Shiro approached.

"Take it easy friend. It seems that you have injured your wing. Are you a friend of Ichigo?" Shiro asked the owl. Uharara looked over at the unconscious wolf and fox that laid on Shiro's horse. Urahara nodded his head as Shiro stretched out his arm letting Urahara climb on. Shiro hissed as he had second to third degree burns on his body. "I'm taking them to a healer that I know. She will most likely be able to treat all of our wounds." Shiro stated. Urahara nodded his head as Shiro climbed onto Zangetsu's back as Uharara sat on his shoulder.

Shiro struggled to stay conscious as he used up too much of his demonic power. They finally arrived outside a small cottage that belonged to the healer Retsu Unohana. Zangetsu whined out loud alerting Unohana that she had guests. Unohana came out as Shiro collapsed off of his horse.

"Shiro... Are you all right?" asked the healer in concern. Shiro just looked at her before he had lost consciousness. Unohana had noticed that Shiro laid in terrible shape as he had second to third degree burns on his body. She also noticed the old owl with a broken wing and a few missing feathers. Not to mention the unconscious nine tailed fox and small silvery black wolf cub. "I guess I have a long night ahead of me." Unohana stated to herself as she first brought the animals inside then came back out to get Shiro.

When Shiro finally came around, he felt like hell. His head throbbed painfully against his skull as his burns itched. Shiro let out a soft moan as he sat up to see a young girl with long orange hair and big blue eyes there beside him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked bluntly. She just softly smiled.

"Orihime Inoe. I'm training to become a healer like Unohana. You should rest, you used up a lot of your power." Orihime replied.

"Where's Unohana? How long have I been out?" Shiro asked reaching for the glass of water. Orihime gave Shiro the water.

"You have been out cold for two days. Unohana is still working on the fox demon. He was in far worse shape than you. The owl and wolf have fully treated are healing nicely." replied Orihime. Shiro felt like his heart had been ripped out when he heard that Ichigo was in very bad shape. Shiro couldn't understand why he cared so much for Ichigo's well being. Shiro sighed softly as he needed time to recover as he had yet to report to the hunter's guild about what happened.

Orihime left as Shiro took out a scroll as he wrote a letter to the guild explaining what had happened as he requested additional aid since he knew that the villagers will soon be after him and Ichigo. Once the letter was completed he rolled it up as he let out a sharp whistle calling for his messenger bird. An yellow hawk flew down piercing onto his arm.

"Kon... I need for you to deliver this to the guild as quickly as possible." Shiro told the yellow hawk as he pet the birds feathers. The hawk nodded his head that he understood as Shiro tied the letter to Kon's leg. Kon spread open his wings taking off quickly as Shiro laid back down. 'Please let Ichigo be all right. I hope that aid can get here quickly before the villagers do.' Shiro thought to himself as he fell back to sleep.


	11. aid

_I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think!_

Reviews: to Shizaki Kuro: thanks for the comment. I am beginning to wonder what the deal with the villagers of Karakura town is. Perhaps we will soon find out. To Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo and Ketseuki Tenshi: I know everybody is wondering the same thing including Shiro. But don't worry, our little fox will be better soon! To Tundrafire: thanks for the comment. To LunaArchery: I love to see Ichigo as something other than what he normally is as I have seen too many of Shiro being something other than human. To GoldenKittyand to Luna Takamarie: don't worry everybody is wondering the same thing as it will be all revealed in good time. Oh... on a side note hot steamy sex will happen as I haven't figured out when though!

**Chapter 11- aid**

The following day Shiro awoke to see Unohana by his bedside as she looked beat.

"Is he?" asked Shiro bluntly. Unohana sighed softly nodding her head earning a sighed relief from the hunter.

"Shiro may I ask you a question?" asked Unohana as Shiro nodded his head yes. "Do you know truly what that creature in the next room is?"

"A kitsune, a demon fox." replied Shiro.

"That is only his outward appearance. He is actually a forest guardian. He is quite lucky to be alive. Tell me what happened." stated Unohana. Shiro told her the whole story. "Those humans are blind fools. I can't believe that they had burned down those woods. Shiro you must find him a new forest one that was filled with the same energy as those woods. It is the only chance he has. Without a forest, he is going to die." Unohana told Shiro seriously.

Shiro felt like his heart was going to break if Ichigo died. A part of him had grown attracted to Ichigo. It didn't matter to him what the demon truly was. But hearing the news from Unohana, Shiro wondered what was Ichigo's true appearance looked like. Suddenly a wolf's barking, Zangetsu's whining, and Urahara's hooting had alerted Shiro that there was trouble coming their way. He peaked out the window to see the villagers from Karakura town had tracked him down. Shiro rose to his feet grabbing his weapons.

"Shiro your in no shape to fight them!" yelled Unohana.

"I know. Please keep Ichigo safe." he told the healer as he went outside of the hut. Zangetsu trotted over to his owner happy to see the human. "Did I worry you Zangetsu?" Shiro asked the stallion who nodded his head. "Sorry about that my friend." The wolf also came over nuzzling Shiro's legs. "You too huh? You need a proper name if you are going to be staying with me." Shiro stated patting the wolf's head. "How about Tensa?" The wolf wagged his tail accepting the name. "Well get ready Tensa, cause hear they come!"

The villagers approached Unohana's hut armed with pitchforks, axes, and torches.

"We finally found you. Hand the demon over to us hunter and we may spare your life!" stated Yamamoto. Shiro pulled back his bow as several arrows laid on the string ready to fire.

"I will not hand over him. Do you even realize what he is?" asked Shiro.

"We can care less about if that thing is a forest guardian or not. We want him dead!" replied Yamamoto. Shiro could feel his demonic blood boiling at Yamamoto's statement.

"I will still not hand him over!" Shiro growled. The villagers began to move only to have a powerful blast stop them.

"Still causing trouble aren't you Shiro?" questioned a mysterious voice. Shiro looked up grinning.

"Damn... When I asked for aid I didn't think that they would send you Zaraki." Kenpachi Zaraki was perhaps the strongest human hunter in the world. The man was known to love a good fight.

"Come on Shiro. Your never one to request aid unless you used your demonic powers. And seeing the shape that you are in, you're in no shape to fight. Leave these guys to me. I will make them see the error of their way when they decide to challenge a hunter of the guild." replied Zaraki. Shiro put his bow and arrows down as he nodded his head.

"Have fun!" Shiro told him with a wicked smile stretched across his face as he headed back into Unohana's hut being followed by Tensa. Unohana stood holding Shiro's sword in her hands. "It's all right. A fellow hunter is dealing with those villagers. Lets just hope that he doesn't kill them." Shiro stated as he took his sword from Unohana as he decided to look in on Ichigo.

Ichigo laid in his human form bound with bandages. His wounds seemed hardly visible but Shiro could tell that the Kitsune was in bad shape. There was only one place that Shiro felt he could take Ichigo. The forest near his home. They had the same feeling as the forest that used to be Ichigo's home. Shiro stroked Ichigo's head as the Kitsune's ears and tail lightly moved.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I think I know of a place that can help you. Hang I there." Shiro told him as he leaned in kissing Ichigo on the forehead. 'I love you Ichigo.' Shiro thought to himself before leaving the room.


	12. the journey home

_I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think!_

Reviews: to Akira Namikaze: yeah, lets just hope that Zaraki doesn't kill them as I have to agree that the villagers need a good lesson about burning down and hunting a forest guadian for no good reason besides wanting his forest home for their own evil gain. to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: yes Shiro in the short time he has come to know Ichigo is getting attached to the forest guadian. I don't doubt that Ichigo will know what Shiro is doing to help him but, we will see. to GoldenKitty: I am working on more so give me some time as I am updating as quickly as possible. to LunaArchery and Ketsuki Tenshi: yes lets all hope that Shiro will be able to help out Ichigo and learn the truth about himself. to InnerBeast: I wanted to show Shiro a bit differently as I am bit happy with how he is turning out. Adding Kenpatchi into the mix always makes things much more interesting. to ChaoticMind: yes, I did want to go with a fairytail feeling to this story. You are absoultely right about Shiro being Ichigo's knight in shining armor (well not so much in armor) but he is willing to do what he can to help out Ichigo. to Mayuzu: they wanted Ichgio because he stood in their way of them getting what they wanted. to Shizaki Kuro: I think you were the only one cheering for Kenpachi but thanks for the comment. to Firebirdever: thanks for the comment. I wanted to keep it in the context of the picutre but also make it my own story built around the picture.

**Chapter 12- journey home**

Shiro went back to check on Kenpachi as he could see the villagers taking off carrying the wounded.

"None of them could give me a descent fight." Kenpachi stated with a smirk on his face causing Shiro to shake his head. "And before you ask, I didn't kill anybody. They weren't worth it. How's the demon you managed to rescue doing?"

"He's not doing so well. Since those villagers burned down his forest home, he need a new forest or he is going to die." replied Shiro.

"Perhaps you can fill me into the whole story inside. The guild told me to stay with you until you have regained your strength." stated Kenpachi. Shiro nodded his head as he lead Kenpachi into Unohana's hut.

After telling Kenpachi what had happened the older hunter let out a low growl.

"I wish that I did kill them. Why are humans like that to all things that they don't understand?" asked Kenpachi.

"I thinks its just to demons in general. I know that there are demons out there that do hurt humans as they over power us greatly. But that doesn't excuse why they tried to kill Ichigo and burned down his forest home." answered Shiro.

"Shiro do you truly believe that you can help Ichigo out?" questioned Unohana.

"I believe that I can. The forest that my home resides in has the same feeling that Ichigo's forest had. At times when I am there, I begin to feel rejuvinated and better." answered Shiro.

The next day Shiro and Kenpachi set out as Unohana gave them what they needed for supplies. She wished the hunters good luck as she would keep Urahara with her since the older owl was still recuperating from his wounds. Tensa followed his new master right behind Zangetsu while Kenpachi took up the rear position as he rode his horse Yachiru. Shiro carefully held Ichigo in front of him as they rode as he slipped in and out of consciousness. Shiro silently prayed that he was right about his home within the forest. As they traveled the two hunters talked lightly wondering if some of the demons that they were hired to kill were like Ichigo.

"From what I have noticed about the demons that I have hunted is that they never talked or even looked remotely human. Besides that there is no sign that they had the same kind of power I have seen that Ichigo is capable of." replied Shiro.

"And there is no doubt that he would know since because of your demon blood. Speaking of blood, this letter came for you to the hunters guild." stated Kenpachi as he held out a sealed scroll.

Suddenly an orange hawk came scooping the scroll out of Kenpachi's hand flying it over to his master.

"Thank you Kon." Shiro stated petting the hawk.

"It amazes me. How you can turn animals to obey you. First there was Zangetsu as the stallion was stubborn and wild. But the minute that you approached him, he became tame. Then there was Kon. That hawk was injured shot by a poacher's arrow. You came up and not only got the arrow out of him but treated his injures. Now there is this wolf. What's his story?" asked Kenpachi.

"Tensa was caught in one of my traps when I was hunting Ichigo. He was attacked by a group of panthers as both me and Ichigo fought them off." answered Shiro as he opened up the scroll. The scroll was his mother who had just recently passed away. The scroll was said to be delivered to at the moment of her death. Of course she knew that Shiro had awakened his demon blood but she never told him about his father as he knew next nothing about him.

"Dearest Shiro, for the longest time I have been trying to figure out how to best tell you this. So I will come right out and say it. The truth is that you aren't really my son. I never married or even had sex with a man before. I had found you one day while traveling through the woods on my way to town. I had only one other traveling with me acting as my guide and body guard. When we stopped to take a break is when we had heard a babies cry. I had convinced my guide to go and investigate what we heard. He came back with you in his arms. I took you from him as I knew that you were special, different. My guide promised to say nothing about how we found you. I am sorry that I never told you the truth but I felt that it was time to come clean. Can you ever forgive me?"


	13. the truth comes to light

_I claim no rights or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please leave your comments and reviews telling me what you think!_

Reviews: to LunaArchery: yes lets all hope that Shiro can help Ichigo recover. to GoldenKitty: you have to wait to find out as Shiro will come face to face with at least one of his true parents. to Cerulean Twin: and to think, I didn't plan for it! to Akuma No Asashin: I know that is the whole part of it. Shiro is only a half demon because one of his parents was human. But we won't find out the truth until later on. to Akira Namikaze: I know... everyone is wondering the same things. No doubt that Shiro is questioning the facts as well. to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: nope we have no clue to whom Shiro's really family is but all will be revealed in good time. to Ketseuki Tenshi: I love your reaction. As I told Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, Shiro has no clue about these facts until now as he is beginning to wonder about the truth and where he came from. to Zer0Espada: thanks for the comment as I will update as quickly as possible. to Firebirdever: trust me your not the only one asking those same questions. I will tell you this much... the truth will shock you all! to InnerBeast: I know I am the worse when it comes to those damn cliffhangers but I leave you wanting more as your are all glued to see what happens next. I figured that you would love how I used Kon, Zangetsu, Mugetsu, and Urahara as animals as I wanted for some of them to be animals to help out both Ichigo and Shiro. (Laughs) I just love your imagination as I can totally picture Kenpachi riding a pink horse. I hate to say it but picturing Kenpachi on a pink horse cracks me up! (LOL)

**Chapter 13 - truth comes to light**

Shiro stared at the letter almost in disbelief. He had never known that the woman who raised him and cared for him all those years wasn't his actual mother. But know it raised very important questions for Shiro. Who were his real folks and why did they leave him in the forest? Shiro felt so drained that he fell off of Zangetsu causing Kenpachi to halt the horses.

"Shiro... Are you all right?" questioned Kenpachi as he dismounted his horse. Shiro was panting as he didn't look too well. Kenpachi cursed to himself as he took his flask of water and a cloth wetting it as he dampened Shiro's head. He was burning up. "How long have you been like this Shiro? How long have you been pushing your body to its limit?" questioned Kenpachi.

"Since meeting Ichigo. I have to help him. I'm the only one who can." replied Shiro panting.

"Not in this condition you cant. Shiro remember that your only human. Your body needs to rest. Remember what happened the last time you pushed yourself?" Shiro tried not to shutter at that thought. It was a large mission that required the most skilled hunters to take down a demonic dragon. Shiro had over used his powers and worn himself out that in the end not only did he take out the dragon but, almost half of the party as his demonic powers went into protection mode. "Remember you have me to help you. Your no good to Ichigo if you can't help yourself first. We will camp here for a while so rest up." stated Kenpachi. Shiro nodded his head as he crawled over to a nearby tree sitting himself up right against it. Kenpachi handed Shiro the fox who looked as bad as Shiro. Kenpachi then tied up the horses and went to find some fire wood. Tensa sat near Shiro as he stroked Ichigo's fur. Slowly the hunter fell fast asleep.

As Shiro slept he dreamed of a woman whose face he couldn't see and what looked like a man who was as pale as Shiro was. They were running as the woman seemed to hold a small bundle in her arms.

"We won't manage to escape with him. They will kill him before he has a chance to live out the prophecy." the woman stated.

"Run on ahead and hide him quickly. The forest will protect him. I will hold them off as long as I can. Hurry and run. Don't let them catch you or see where you have hidden him. Now go." yelled out the man. The woman stood on her tippy toes kissing the pale man gently.

"I love you. No matter what happens you must find him when he's old enough to learn the truth." the woman stated as she clutched the bundle tight to her chest running as fast as she could. Shiro watched as she placed the tiny bundle down on the ground pulling back part of the blanket to reveal an all white baby.

'Me... That baby is me!' Shiro thought to himself as the woman slowly came into focus. It was a young woman with long orange hair and blue grey eyes. 'She must be my real mother.' Shiro thought to himself as the woman leaned over him kissing baby Shiro softly on the head. "I love you." she stated rising. "Please... Keep him safe!" she told the woods before running again. The woman didn't get too far as a group of humans caught up to her.

"Where is he?" they asked.

"I will never tell you!" she replied spitting in their faces. Shiro watched as they tortured his mother for where they hid Shiro. Finally a young looking man with slick brown hair and sharp brown eyes approached his mother.

"Tell us where you have hidden the baby Orihime Inoe." demanded the brown haired male.

'Orihime Inoe. That is my mothers name.' Shiro thought. Shiro watched as Orihime spat in the mans face.

"You will never find him Aizen. That child is going to complete the prophecy. You shall never reign over this world. He will stop you." growled Orihime. Aizen snarled sharply as he took Orihime's head into his hands and swiftly broke her neck killing his mother.

Shiro awoke with a frightened cry screaming out his mothers name as blood tears streaked down his face. A pale man stood before him smiling weakly.

"At last... I have finally found you, my son." he stated before collapsing almost on Shiro. Shiro never saw Ichigo shape shift catching Shiro's father in his arms.

"Dad?" questioned Shiro weakly. Ichigo placed the pale man down onto the ground. The mans skin was pale white as he had scruffy looking black hair and teal streaks that ran down his face from his eyes.

"He's all right Shiro. Just visibly weakened. I can only help him a little bit as I don't have a lot of strength or power to help him. But you on the other hand do." Ichigo stated. Shiro looked at the fox.

"What do I have to do?" Shiro asked.

"Rest and remember. Call upon the powers within you to heal and help him." Ichigo stated before shifting back into fox form as he curled up right next to Shiro. Shiro's father was passed out on the other side of Shiro. Shiro looked at Tensa calling his wolf over. "Just make sure Kenpachi doesn't attack him before I wake up." he told the wolf as Tensa nodded his head. Shiro closed his eyes as he began to dream once again picking up where he saw his mother die. His father who didn't look as he did now as he looked more demonic in nature. He has black-furred lower body that looks almost like a demon from hell complete with the large black wings. Clawed hands and feet, his sclera turn green, grows a long thin prehensile tail, two long horns erupt from the side of his head, and gains markings similar to blood flowing freely from a hole in his chest.

"Orihime!" he cries out picking up the woman's body. "Where is our son? Did they get him?" he asked as blood tears came streaking down his face.

"He's safe. I hid him in the forest. I am sorry Ulquiorra. I wish I could be there for him but I can't. Raise him well my love." Orihime stated with her last breath before she closed her eyes as she was dead. Ulquiorra screams out crying as his one and only love was dead. Ulquiorra barries her body within the forest as he spread open his wings trying to find his son. Ulquiorra heard a babies cry as he flew off quickly to see a green haired woman with a red sunburn across her face holding his son. The bald headed male told her about finding the baby in the woods.

"We will take him with us. Nobody must know that we found him alone in the woods. I will raise him as if he was my child." stated the woman.

"Very well Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. But he is going to need a name." stated the bald man.

"His name will be Shirosaki Ogichi. Remember Ikkaku Madarame, nobody can know the truth about how we found him." stated Nelliel.

"Very well Nell." replied Ikkaku. Ulquiorra smiled at the woman naming his son.

'Shirosaki. Perhaps it is best if he was raised by humans.' Ulquiorra thought to himself as he then used his powers to seal up Shiro's memory until such a time when he was old enough and strong enough. And also until he reunited with his father once again. The dream ended with Ulquiorra spreading his wings and taking off.


	14. the prophecy

_In no way shape or form do I own or even attempt to own the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!_

Author Reviews: to Cerulean Twin: sorry... I don't plan to hurt you in any way shape or form. to Akira Namikaze and to Zer0Espada: I don't think anyone saw or even would think of Ulquiorra and Orihime being Shiro's true parents. to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: yes in deed. Baby Shiro is definately cute but don't let him hear you say that! to Ketseuki Tenshi: yes... I kind of feel sorry for what happened to Orihime and Ulquiorra.

**chapter 14 - the prophecy**

Shiro awoke with a startled jolt as Kenpachi entered back into camp to see another pale human besides Shiro. Kenpachi could feel and sense that this pale man wasn't human. As Kenpachi moved going for his sword, Shiro moved quickly placing his hand on the hilt of the sword keeping it sheathed. Kenpachi's eyes widened as he never saw Shiro move as Tensa took a defensive stance near Ulquiorra.

"Don't Kenpachi. This person means us no harm. He's actually my father." Shiro told Kenpachi. Ulquiorra's human form slowly undid as he went back to the demonic form Shiro had seen in his dreams.

After explaining what had happened and what he had seen in his dreams. Kenpachi found it hard to believe.

"My mother's letter explains that she had found me in the woods. She took care of me and raised me as if I was her child. She never told me about any of this." Shiro told Kenpachi allowing him to read his mother's letter.

"So do you forgive her from keeping the truth from you?" questioned Kenpachi.

"I don't think I could ever hate her. She after all took me into her home raising me. Nell always excepted me for what I was as she never judged me even when I discovered my demonic side. In a lot of ways Nell will kind of always be my mother. I still love her as she had her reasons for keeping the truth from me." replied Shiro.

"It's because I had asked her too." stated Ulquiorra as he finally came too. Ulquiorra looked at his son who was no longer the baby he remembered as he had grown into a fine young man. Ulquiorra reached over pulling Shiro into a hug. "Gods how I have missed you my son." Ulquiorra cried into Shiro's shoulder. Shiro was crying as well.

After a while Ulquiorra filled in some gaps in Shiro's past.

"Orihime Inoe, your true mother was completely human. The lands that I have lived in every year always offered a human sacrifice to keep me from destroying their lands and hurting them. But I'm not that kind of demon. I always sent back their offerings telling the women that it wasn't necessary as I meant them no harm. One year your mother was chosen. When we first meet, it was love at first sight." Ulquiorra stated.

"Later on you two had me." Shiro added.

"Yes for us it was a joyous occasion as we moved away from those lands seeking shelter within the woods that were protected by forest guardians." Ulquiorra stated pointing to Ichigo. "Maybe he's part of the same heritage as not many demons will dare to cross their lands. But I was given permission as the forest guardians told me of a prophecy that has been told long ago."

"A prophecy?" questioned Kenpachi.

"Yes, one that foretold of a child born of mix blood. He shall stop the feud that is happening between the humans and demons. He shall have the aid of a forest guardian as together they shall change the worlds perception." Ulquiorra stated.

"How are Ichigo and I supposed to achieve this?" Shiro asked.

"I'm not certain. But when word about your birth got out, a evil demon known as Aizen began slaughtering off all of the forest guardians and hunting down your mother and I like we were prey. In the end I had lost your mother. You were taken in by a human as I placed a seal on your memories and powers that way Aizen could never find you."

"I see. That's why I felt strange earlier. I must have sensed your presence as the spell you have placed on me began to come undone." Shiro stated. Ulquiorra nodded his head as he rose to his feet.

"Your mother would be happy to see you now as you have grown into a fine young man. I am a bit surprised to hear that you have become a demon hunter."

"Honestly I have been questioning on if I should continue with being a demon hunter. First because of Ichigo, then the fact because I'm part demon myself, then there is you." replied Shiro.

"Shiro, you are doing what you need to in order to complete the prophecy. Right know you should focus on the well being of the forest guardian."

"What about you? Where are you going to go?" questioned Kenpachi.

"I can't take on my human form as I am still weak and I have only unlocked a small portion of Shiro's powers as there is so much to teach him. I will accompany you but not in this form." Ulquiorra stated as he allowed his body to shift into that of a bat. *I shall stay in this form until we reach where ever your bringing the forest guardian as I have so much to teach you my son.* Ulquiorra stated within Shiro's mind as Kenpachi had a small trap that would make a perfect cage for Ulquiorra while he was in bat form. The two hunters continued on their journey making their way to Shiro's forest home. All the while Shiro went over in his mind what his father had told him and what he had learned.


	15. home at last

_In no way shape or form do I own or even attempt to own the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!_

Author Reviews: to Nekoratik: how else do you suppose that they carry Ulquiorra when he is in his animal form. Ichigo is usually in his animal form during this whole trip since he is very weak and close to dying. There is only a few instances when he transforms into his human form. And just think we haven't seen him in his true form yet! to Ketseuki Tenshi: don't worry all will be revealed as Ulquiorra knows the most about it. But we will worry about that once Ichigo recovers. to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: I know... but it makes sense of why Shiro is so attracted to Ichigo. to GoldenKitty: thanks. I am glad that you liked my idea of having the prophecy as it explains a few things. to Akira Namikaze: thanks for the comment as I am glad that you approve of what I have done to make this story more interesting.

**chapter 15 - home at last**

As Shiro and Kenpachi approached the forest that surrounded Shiro's home both Yachiru and Tensa became spooked.

*Shiro can you let me out of this cage now?* questioned Ulquiorra mentally. Shiro looked at Kenpachi who was trying to calm down Yachiru. Shiro had dismounted from Zangetsu placing the unconscious Ichigo on the saddle. Zangetsu was used to the feeling of these woods as he knew that they were close to Shiro's home.

"Kenpachi dismount from Yachiru. I will calm her down. And could you let my father out of the cage?" Kenpachi didn't argue with Shiro as he dismounted from his horse as Shiro walked up to the white stallion who had a pale pink mane and matching tail. Shiro took Yachiru's muzzle into his hand as he spoke gently to the horse. Kenpachi opened up the cage that Ulquiorra was in as the bat flew out before he took on his true demonic form. Once Shiro had Yachiru calmed down, Shiro went to do the same for Tensa.

"Why are all the animals spooked?" asked Kenpachi as even he kind of could feel it. It was if the woods surrounding Shiro's place was alive. It was very hard to get a hunter like Kenpachi spooked.

"Its these woods. I can feel it. It is as if the forest is alive. It doesn't recognize outsiders. It has grown used to Shiro's presence. Shiro seems to know what to do about the feeling for the forest as he is using his powers to calm down the animals. Since the forest guardian is far too weak, the feeling of this forest isn't affecting him." replied Ulquiorra. With all the animals all calmed down Shiro turned to Kenpachi.

"Kenpachi you can head back to the hunters guild. I should be fine from here on. What my father says about these woods is true. Feel free to give Jushiro Ukitake a full report. I will go to the guild once I make sure that my forest home can help heal Ichigo." stated Shiro.

"Shiro are you certain about that?" asked Ulquiorra in shock.

"The guild knows full well about Shiro's demonic blood and the powers he possesses since discovering that he is a half demon. He had sent a letter explaining about Ichigo and what happened back in Karakura village. Jushiro knows how to keep things a secret if Shiro tells him why. If you are certain that you can handle things from here on Shiro, I will leave you." Kenpachi as he shook hands with Shiro. "Remember... you still owe me a fight when you fully recover."

"Count on getting your ass kicked as you still have not a prayer to defeat me in battle." replied Shiro with a sly smile.

"Don't count me out just yet Shiro. I may actually surprise you!" stated Kenpachi as he mounted his horse leading Yachiru away from the forest.

"Are you ready dad?" asked Shiro as Ulquiorra nodded his head slowly as the two of them made their way into the forest.


	16. magic of the forest

_In no way shape or form do I own or even attempt to own the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!_

Author Reviews: to InnerBeast: thanks for the comment by the way what does LMFAO mean? to hichi123: um... thanks, I think. What is your request? to Ketsuki Tenshi and Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: lets all hope for the same thing. to GoldenKitty: LOL... I know but it leaves you wanting to know what is going to happen next. I highly doubt that Ulquiorra is going to leave his son since reuniting with him. to Zer0Espada: thanks I am trying to update as quickly as often as I can. to Akira Namikaze: thanks for the comment.

**chapter 16 - magic of the forest**

As both Ulquiorra and Shiro walked into the forest surrounding Shiro's home, it was taking most of Ulquiorra's strength not to bolt from the woods. It was as if the woods were going to strike at him. Suddenly a hand rested on Ulquiorra's shoulder causing the older demon to jump wildly.

"Dad its all right." stated Shiro softly. Ulquiorra turned to his son as it felt like his heart was beating wildly. "Just stay still and don't think about anything. Soon you will feel it." added Shiro. Ulquiorra did as his son advised him as he allowed his heart to calm down. Father and son stood still in the forest as the woods eerie feeling dissipated. "There see now... I know that these woods can seem a little bit spooky as it doesn't allow strangers within them. But for some reason when I found this place it seemed to except me." Shiro stated.

The two continued on their way traveling deeper into the woods barely saying a word. As they reached the halfway point within the forest Shiro and Ulquiorra began to notice Ichigo's fox body glowing. Shiro and Ulquiorra could feel the forest shifting as if excepting the forest guardian. Ichigo's body was glowing fiercely as it blinded both Shiro and Ulquiorra.

"What's going on?" questioned Shiro out loud.

"The forest seems to be excepting the forest guardian. It seems that these woods have been waiting for a forest guardian to come into its mists." shouted Ulquiorra. None of them could see Ichigo's body shape shift into that of his truest form. Ichigo was within his human shape complete with all nine of his tails. A fox bone skull covered his face as his hair became much longer and more wild. His eyes took on the form of Shiro's as his nine tails had a light fire dancing around it. The woods seemed to whisper softly to Ichigo alerting him to what had happened and who had saved his life.

*Shiro... he brought me here?* Ichigo questioned to the woods.

*Yes the hunter seemed to care for you greatly during your weakened state. He went through great perils to make sure that you make it to this forest which hasn't had a guardian in over five thousand years. We have allowed Shirosaki to live within this forest because we can sense his potential and know that he has demon blood within him. He is also the one that the prophecy spoke of.* the forest whispered into Ichigo's mind.

*Prophecy?* asked Ichigo.

*The one born of mix blood. He shall stop the feud that is happening between the humans and the demons. He shall have the aid of a forest guardian as together they shall change the worlds perception. It is Aizen who has been hunting down all the forest guardians to keep this prophecy from coming true.*

*Who is this Aizen? And how am I supposed to help Shiro achieve this prophecy?*

*Aizen is an evil demon who wishes to destroy all the humans and to have the demons rule the world. Any demon who doesn't follow him, he kills. As for achieving the prophecy... follow your emotions. How do you feel for this hunter?* Ichigo found himself blushing as he remembered how he first meet Shiro and how attractive the human was. Shiro didn't seem to judge him like other humans have. *There is your answer Ichigo. You are the very last forest guardian left alive. We have kept Aizen from finding Shirosaki by sheltering him within these woods. We shall do the same for you. Please use your powers to aid Shirosaki in completing the prophecy and helping him to stop Aizen.*

*You have my word. Thank you.* replied Ichigo as the magic that surrounded the forest began to dissipate. Ichigo landed onto his feet as he allowed himself to transform to his normal human state.

Once the magic of the forest had worn off. Shiro and Ulquiorra were now able to see Ichigo standing before them as his fox ears and tail twitched. A smile was stretched across his face as light crystal tears ran down his face.

"Shirosaki Ogichi... words can not express how thankful I am to you for helping me and bringing me to these woods. I am forever in your debt."

"It was no problem Ichigo. Come on we are almost home. Perhaps when we get there you two can explain to me what is happening." stated Shiro. Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra nodded their heads as they followed Shiro as he lead them to his home.


	17. finally home

_In no way shape or form do I own or even attempt to own the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!_

Author Reviews: to Ketsueki Tenshi: I don't think Ichigo will like it if you bunch up his tails. But I am glad that you like his transformation as I wanted to base it somewhat on his hollowfied state. to otakuichigo: thanks for the comment as I try to quickly put up the next chatper when possible. to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: alright who are you sources? I want to know who is telling you what I have planned! to Zer0Espada: thanks always for your comments... keep them comming!

**chapter 17 - finally home**

Shiro lead his father and Ichigo to his cabin home as it looked like an ethnic log cabin complete with a matching stable.

"Go ahead inside and make yourselves comfortable. I am going to put Zangetsu and Kon into the stables." Shiro stated. Tensa wagged his tail as he followed his master sniffing at everything. "I suppose I should make a spot for you two?" Shiro asked Tensa.

*But I want to stay by your side.* replied Tensa mentally. Ever since Shiro had heard his father communicate with him mentally. He has been hearing other voices that he wasn't familiar with. Shiro stopped what he was doing as he looked at the wolf. Shiro shook his head.

'Nah... It couldn't be.' Shiro thought to himself as he went back to his tasks. Once Shiro was done he headed into the house being followed by Tensa.

Once inside the three talked about a variety of things. Shiro didn't want Ichigo to think that he owed the hunter anything.

"Now tell me some more dad. What am I capable of? I have only discovered a small portion of it since you sealed up my memories and my powers." Shiro asked Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sighed softly as he knew that his son was going to ask him some questions about his demonic powers.

"Much like all demons, you are capable of taking on a form other than that of a human. But since you were born of a human mother, your body is more accustomed to staying in a human form. But during times when you are in great rage or using the full extent of your powers, you will transform into a demonic form. Over time you can learn to transform at will much like Ichigo and I can. You have the ability to sense other demons knowing if they are good or bad."

"Like how I knew that the villagers weren't telling me the whole truth when I first meet Ichigo." added Shiro.

"Precisely. You also have the ability to manipulate energy similar to my own. We have dark energy as we can wield it separately or through objects like weapons. Then there is the fact that you will be able to hear other demons and/or animals thoughts through telepathy."

"So that is what I have been hearing." Shiro stated as both Ichigo and Ulquiorra looked at him in confusion. "Ever since I had heard you speak to me in my mind, I have been hearing these other voices that I am not familiar with. I think I am hearing Tensa, Kon, and Zangetsu's thoughts." replied Shiro.

"Shirosaki... do you know of a prophecy?" asked Ichigo.

"Ichigo please just call me Shiro. You don't have to be so formal. My dad told me a bit about it." replied Shiro. Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra in question.

"What my son says is true Lord Ichigo. I realized you as a forest guardian when I first saw you unconscious in my son's arms. I have served other forest guardians in the past as I had witnessed Aizen slowly killing them off. Any and all demons who don't follow his rule were terminated. Before I meet Shiro's mother Orihime, I used to be rather cold to others. I was placed within the outskirts of the Quincy Village as humans were told to pay homage to me in order to protect their lands from my wrath. I think it was Aizen who started this rumor. But I always turned back their female offerings as I only took the food and a bit of their company. I didn't care much for humans." replied Ulquiorra.

"That was until you meet mom."

"Exactly. Orihime was different. Where all the other villagers would just talk about how they had a life within the village and people to go home too. Orihime was young and full of life. She asked me how I was and why I turned everyone away every year when it came to the tribute. She was actually interested in me and not herself. The longer I hung around her, the more I began to experience human emotions. They were small at first. I sent her home demanding that she come back every year as I appreciated her company. Over the years I watched her blossom into a fine young woman as I began to fall in love with her. I didn't know about the prophecy until after the day I asked her to become my mate and we made love. I then realized what Aizen was doing and turned away from Quincy village in order to live my life peacefully with Orihime." explained Ulquiorra. "It is a same that you will never get to know what a wonderful woman she was and how carrying she was. I can see a lot of her spark within you Shiro."

"So you learned of the prophecy much in the same way that I did. The forest or the woods spoke to you didn't they?" questioned Ichigo.

"I don't know if it was that. I heard a mysterious voice within my mind as it told me the prophecy. This was before I had learned that Orihime was pregnant. Since then I have severed my ties with Aizen and kept Shiro a secret. That is why I allowed that human woman to raise you. I approached her one day telling her who I was and that she mustn't tell you about your demonic heritage. She must keep it a secret because of Aizen who is trying his hardest to find you in order to kill you before you have a chance to complete the prophecy. It is the same reason why he had killed off all the forest guardians except for you Ichigo." Ichigo said nothing as he absorbed what Ulquiorra had told him as he could sense that the demon was telling him the truth about everything as he wanted to help his son and the forest guardian stop Aizen no matter the cost.


	18. mating season

_In no way shape or form do I own or even attempt to own the Bleach series and/or its characters. Warning... this chapter contains sexual scenes between two males. Please don't read if you aren't into that sort of thing. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!_

Author Reviews: to Captain Franu, akira45, GoldenKitty, and Zer0Espada, : thanks for the comment. to otakuichigo: thanks I am glad that you think so. to Ketsueki Tenshi: sorry it had to be done as it give Shiro a reason to kill Aizen besides the prophecy. to hichi123: that's no problem when you remember your request just pm me. to LunaArchery: I understand how things can get in your way from reading my latest updates. But don't worry things are about to heat up.

**chapter 18 - mating season**

As Ichigo wondered around outside around the forest as he had regained his full strength. Ichigo could feel that the forest rejunivate him. Ichigo knew that his mating season was close at the hand.

'Do I actually want to mate with Shiro? I do actually care for him a lot. But how does he feel about me?' Ichigo thought to himself. Ichigo could see Ulquiorra training his son on how to use his powers and the stuff that he had yet to learn.

"Dad... where are you going to go know?" asked Shiro.

"I am going back to the demon realm to keep an eye on Aizen. I will send word to you from one of my bat demons named Murcielago." replied Ulquiorra.

"Thanks for everything dad. I am glad that we had a chance to meet and for me to get to know you." Shiro stated as he hugged his father.

"Same here Shiro." replied Ulquiorra as he hugged his son back. Ulquiorra then spread open his wings taking off. Ichigo went up to Shiro as he stood next to the hunter.

"Shiro do you think we can go inside to talk?" asked Ichigo. Shiro nodded his head as he lead Ichigo into his home.

"What's up Ichigo?" asked Shiro as Tensa was laying near a fire place. Ichigo blushed as he couldn't help but to be physically and mentally attracted to Shiro. "The thing is all of us demons go through a mating season where we want to mate with the ones that caught our eye. The thing is I am attracted to you Shiro." stated Ichigo. Shiro looked at Ichigo in shock. Ichigo's ears pressed back against his skull as he began to play with his tail. Shiro went up to Ichigo lifting his head to meet his gaze.

"Ichigo... since I have meet you I have grown to care about you deeply. I have always been attracted to males. The thing is I am attracted to you as well Ichigo." Shiro leaned into close to Ichigo as he laid a forcefull kiss onto Ichigo's lips. Ichigo moaned as he could feel Shiro nipping at his lips asking to gain entrance and deepen the kiss. Ichigo opened his lips allowing Shiro's tongue to dart in. Shiro's tongue danced with Ichigo's as he took his time mapping Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo moaned as Shiro lead the forest guardian to his room. As they walked to the room they began to frantically strip each other out of their clothing. Both stood fully erect as they had made it to Shiro's room. Shiro had laid Ichigo down on the bed breaking the kiss.

"God you are beautiful Ichigo." stated Shiro huskily. Ichigo blushed a deep shade of red as Shiro began to kiss his way down Ichigo's body. Ichigo moaned as Shiro began to nip and lick his nipples. Shiro played with the other one until the one he had his lips on was nice and hard then he switched sides. All the while he was playing with Ichigo's hardened erection stroking it as he massaged Ichigo's balls. Once both nipples were hard, Shiro began to leave a trail of butterfly kisses down Ichigo's body. Shiro began to lick Ichigo's erection cleaning off some of the pre-cum that was on the mushroom head before he fully engulfing Ichigo's erection into his mouth. Ichigo threw his head back as his clawed hands dug into Shiro's hair.

"Lords Shiro... ah...!" Ichigo cried out in passion. Shiro sent wonderful viberations through Ichigo's cock as the forest guardian couldn't hold back any longer. Hot cum shot into Shiro's warm mouth as the hunter drank every bit of seed. Shiro let go of Ichigo's still hardened erection with a loud pop.

Ichigo tackeled Shiro flipping him onto the bed as he began to aggressively kiss Shiro. Shiro didn't resist the forest guardian as he allowed the full demon to as he liked. Shiro moaned deeply as Ichigo began to feverishly stroke Shiro's erection. Ichigo let go Shiro's bruised lips as he began to kiss his way down to Shiro's hardened erection which had pre-cum dripping out of the mushroom cap. Before Ichigo began to lick his clawed hands forcing Shiro to watch in lust. Watching Ichigo lick and play with his clawed diggits, forced Shiro to become even harder.

"Please Ichigo... I need you in me... make me yours." Shiro panted as he could barely contain himself. Ichigo let the now fully wet digits out of his mouth with a loud pop before he placed his clawed hands near Shiro's rectium. Ichigo shoved one claw into the aiking hole forcing Shiro to scream out in pleasure. Ichigo began to lick Shiro's erection lightly before he engulfed it into his warm mouth. At the same time he stuck a second finger into Shiro's now wet enterance scissoring him to massage his insides to make sure that Ichigo would fit within him without any pain. Shiro moaned loudly as he began to play with Ichigo's fox ears. "Please Ichigo... ah... stop playing... gods... with me!" Shiro cried out in passion. Ichigo shoved his third clawed finger into Shiro's hole brushing against Shiro's prancress. Shiro thrashed wildly in Ichigo's embrace. "~ngh... there... do it... ah... again!" Ichigo did as his mate asked as his fingers hit Shiro's sweet spot forcing the human to cry out in passion. "Ah... Ichigo... I'm... ~ngh!"

Shiro came hard and fast into Ichigo's mouth as Ichigo drank all of Shiro's hot seed. Ichigo let go of the erection in a loud pop as he removed his clawed digits from Shiro's wet hole. Without saying a single word to the hunter the forest guardian lined his hot rod up with the hole as he surged forward shoving his fully hardened erection into Shiro. Shiro screamed out in pain and passion as he wanted Ichigo. Ichigo moved slow at first as his eyes were clouded with lust as when he hit Shiro's sweet spot again... the human cried out in passion.

"Ah... Ichigo... there... harder... faster... please... ~ngh!" Shiro cried out cluthing onto Ichigo like he was a life line. His erection became hard once again. Ichigo took Shiro's newly hardened erection into his claws as he did as his half human mate asked of him. Ichigo's tempo picked up as he slammed into and out of Shiro's hole hard, fast, and rough. Ichigo began to lick and kiss the hollow of Shiro's neck. Shiro moaned deeply in a husky voice. "Ah... Ichigo... ~ngh... there... god... yes... uh...!" Shiro screamed out.

"Shiro... my... mate..." Ichigo grunted as he could feel Shiro's walls clamp his erection as Shiro came hard against Ichigo's body. Ichigo thrashed harder into his mate as he came into Shiro. As Ichigo came he sank his fangs into the hollow of Shiro's neck marking the hunter as his mate.


	19. Ichigo's mate mark

_In no way shape or form do I own or even attempt to own the Bleach series and/or its characters. Warning... this chapter contains sexual scenes between two males. Please don't read if you aren't into that sort of thing. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!_

Author Reviews: to Akuma No Ashin and hichi123: thanks for the comment. to InnerBeast: thanks for explaining what LMFAO means as I had no clue *takes the Ramune* thanks so much for your complement as it means a lot to me *starts crying*. to Akatuski's Foxy Musican: *hands you a towel to wipe up the drool* there is a perfectly good reason to why I made Ichigo the seme and not Shiro as you will find out in this chapter. to GoldenKitty: *hands you a box of tissue* I know as I think I shocked a lot of my readers with what I did. to Akira Namikaze and Ketsueki Tenshi1: thanks, I am glad that you agree. to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: damn your whole woman's intuition! Yes I can agree that sex makes everything better. Although I don't think that Shiro is quite ready to have Ichigo's babies yet because they first have to complete the prophecy and destroy Aizen. But who knows what will happen later on. to Zer0Espada: the reason why I have Shiro on the bottom is because I have seen too many YAOI stories with him on top. So I decided to make Ichigo on top instead.

**chapter 19 - Ichigo's mark**

Ichigo sank his fangs deep into Shiro's neck as his mark began to slowly began to appear on the hollow of the hunter's neck. Ichigo's body began to shape shift into his true form. Ichigo's body stayed human as nine complete tails with a dark flame dancing around it. A bone fox sat firmly on his head while his hair grew longer as his eyes took the same appearance as Shiro's. Ichigo's fangs and claws lengthened fully as his mark began to take form which looked like heart with a small dagger going through it. On the heart was the number one. This was the base of what Ichigo's name meant "One who protects". Finally Ichigo with draws his fangs and erection from Shiro as he collapsed off to the side right next to his mate falling asleep. Shiro had also fallen asleep resting next to Ichgio as the fox's head was resting on his chest.

The next morning Shiro awoke feeling a heavy weight on his chest. Shiro slowly sat up to see Ichigo now in his full form resting comfortably on his chest. Shiro's eyes widened as he was now seeing Ichgio in his full form. Shiro gently stroked Ichigo's hair causing the forest guardian to purr.

"Good morning Ichigo." Shiro smiled gently kissing Ichigo on the lips.

"Good morning Shiro. I am sorry if I got a little rough last night." replied Ichigo.

"It is all right Ichigo. Just my neck hurts a little bit."

"It is because of my mate mark. I have marked you as my mate. It tells other demons that you belong to me." replied Ichigo. Shiro rubbed where Ichigo had placed the mate mark feeling the mark firmly on the hollow of his neck. Ichigo looked a bit sad about placing the mark on Shiro without his permision. Shiro casually lift Ichigo's face to look at him.

"Ichigo it is all right. I don't mind being your mate. I have to admit that you very attractive in your full form." replied Shiro causing Ichigo to blush as he allowed Shiro to get up.

"What is on the plan for the day?" asked Ichigo.

"I have to go to the hunters guild to report in what happened and stuff." replied Shiro.

"Should I come along?"

"If you feel well enough. I don't want to force you to come along. But however, if we come upon a human civilization I want you to transform into your fox form to escape notice form other people. I fear that they will try to kill you." replied Shiro. Ichigo nodded his head as he heard the voice of the woods speaking to him.

*Go with him Ichigo. You will need to stay close to him in order to complete the destiny that has been foretold about the two of you. With you fully regenerated we can allow you to have full access to any forest and woods.* stated the spirit.

*Thank you. I shall not disappoint you.* replied Ichigo as he shape shifted into his human form. "Shiro I am coming with you." stated Ichigo as Shiro smiled tossing Ichigo some of his clothes to wear.

"If that is what you have decided. I am not going stop you." replied Shiro as he got dressed into some clothes. He then took off to prepair for the trip.


	20. hunter's guild

_In no way shape or form do I own or even attempt to own the Bleach series and/or its characters. Warning... this chapter contains sexual scenes between two males. Please don't read if you aren't into that sort of thing. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!_

Author Reviews: to akira45: thanks for the comment. to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: yes... yes you are! to Zer0Espada: I know a lot of people aren't used to Ichigo being on top or Ichigo being something other than human. I decided to flip things up a bit. To tell you honestly... I wish I could find more stories with Ichigo being on top and something other than human. to Ketsueki Tenshi: I wanted to come up with a mark that symbolized what Ichigo's name meant as that image came to mind. I also decided for his full form to base it somewhat off of Kyuubi from the Naruto series but adding my own flare into it. I am glad that you liked it! to Zastin-san: to answer your questions 1) Hollow Ichigo is known by many names one of them is Shirosaki Ogichi. 2) the reason why he isn't on top is because of him being only a half demon and Ichigo being a full demon. Ichigo is going to be the one on top because of the circumstances and because I felt that it was time for him to be the seme. 3) I am slowly building up to Aizen so bear with me. I hope that this answers your questions. to InnerBeast: it will be interesting to see the guilds reaction to Ichigo. to BleachedNaruto: I am still working on this story to the very end since I am getting excellent reviews on it. to Akira Namikaze: you have hit the nail on the head. I am glad that you are enjoying what I have done so far.

**chapter 20 - the hunter's guild**

Shiro and Ichigo left the next day heading to the hunter's guild. They traveled most of the way within the forest as Ichigo taught Shiro how to speak to animals mentally and how to hear their thoughts. It was strange for Shiro at first to hear not only Ichigo's voice but the animals that he had in his company. Once they had reached the edge of the forest. Ichigo had transformed into his fox form as Shiro placed him onto Zangetsu before he climbed onto the back of his black stallion. Ichigo said very little as they continued on their way to the hunter's guild.

Shiro had arrived outside of a large white building as it looked like the old reminisce of a castle. Shiro tied up Zangetsu as he took Ichigo into his arms as he lead Tensa inside of the building. Very few people said hello to the pale white hunter as he went to the office of the head captain of all the hunters Jushiro Ukitake. Shiro knocked on the door before a voice told him to enter. Shiro entered the room to see a kind of sickly looking man with long white hair and brown eyes.

"Ah Shiro welcome back. Kenpachi had informed me about what was going on. Is that who I take it is within your arms?" asked Jushiro.

"Yes... captain it is indeed. If you can assemble everyone together then I can proceed to give them the lay down on what is going on." replied Shiro.

"Very well Shiro." stated Jushiro as he got up leaving his office.

*Shiro... are you certain that you want to do this in front of everyone?* asked Ichigo mentally.

"I had to do it once before when I became a hunter because of my demonic blood. Besides it is easier with everyone here to only explain things once instead of multiple times." replied Shiro. Ichigo just nodded his head that he understood as the two of them left Jushiro's office to the meeting hall.

Everyone was assembled as Shiro knew everyone's names and faces quite well. Yoruichi Shihoin and Soi Fon where the only two female hunters within the hole guild. Shinji Hirako, Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Kensei Muguruma, Shuhei Hisagi, Kenpachi Zaraki, Ikkaku Madarame, Yamichika Ayasegawa, Kaien Shiba, and Jushiro Ukitake all sat there waiting for Shiro. Shiro took a long deep breath before he stood up in front of his fellow hunters.

"Greetings everyone. I am standing up here today to report that some of the things we have learned about demons are completely wrong. Not all of them are bad as I have encountered a very unique demon who also forest guardian. I have brought him with me. His name is Ichigo." stated Shiro as he placed Ichigo down onto the floor before stepping back. Ichigo proceeded to transform back into his half human form complete with fox ears and tail. Everyone looked shocked as they went for their weapons except for Kenpachi before Shiro stepped before Ichigo protecting him.

"Everyone stand down!" yelled out Jushiro before a coughing fit filled his lungs. Nobody saw Ichigo move as he was suddenly right next to Jushiro. Without uttering a word, Ichigo placed his clawed hands on Jushiro as a light blue energy flowed from his hands into the human. When Ichigo removed his hands, the energy disappeared.

"How do you feel?" Ichigo asked Jushiro. Jushiro breathed in deep as he found its much easier to breathe.

"Thank you Ichigo. I can breathe much easier than I have ever could before." replied Jushiro. Ichigo smiled brightly before heading back up next to Shiro.

"Now as I was saying. I had encountered Ichigo when I was summoned to Karakura to dispose of the demon. I had learned that Ichigo posed no real threat to that village. They wanted him gone because he stood in their way of acquiring what they wanted. Since I had shown them that I was half demon, they tried to burn down the forest with me and Ichigo in it. We had managed to escape before we made it to Unahona's. It was there I had learned the truth about Ichigo. Along the journey back to my home, I had encountered my father who filled me onto a prophecy. According to this prophecy Ichigo and I are supposed to stop an evil demon by the name of Aizen. He is the main cause to why demons are attacking humans and such." stated Shiro. Suddenly a hand shot up as Shuhei had a question.

"So how can we tell if the demons are battling are good or bad?" asked Shuhei.

"Try talking to them. Demons can understand and comprehend human language. If they don't respond to you then the chances are that they are evil demons causing trouble. If they talk back to you within your mind... then they are good demons." answered Ichigo.

"What does this Aizen demon look like?" asked Kensei.

"No one knows." answered Ichigo and Shiro in unision.

After explaining things to the guild Ichigo was introduced to everyone as they were relatively nice people. They didn't judge him just because he was a demon. A lot of the hunters had questions for Ichigo about a lot of things as he tried to answer them to the best of his ability. But there was even somethings that the forest guardian didn't know.


	21. demon war

_In no way shape or form do I own or even attempt to own the Bleach series and/or its characters. Warning... this chapter contains sexual scenes between two males. Please don't read if you aren't into that sort of thing. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!_

Author Reviews: to akira45: thanks for the comment. Shiro Kuro: No dying on me until I get this story done! And I may shock you to what Aizen's form is going to be. to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: yes it is... with only two females being able to play with the big boys. to Akira Namikaze: thanks so much for your idea and allowing me to use it *hands you a cookie*. I kind of like that part too as I wanted to give the empression that the other hunters except for Jushiro, Shiro, and Kenpachi knew about Ichigo before hand. It was fun to write that scene. to shaythevamp: thanks for the two reviews. I know most people would expect Shiro to top Ichigo but I decided to change it up a bit. I am glad that you like the story as I am working hard to update quickly. to hichi123: I know that many people will think that most demons are evil but Shiro, Ichigo, and Ulquiorra kind of break that mold.

**chapter 21- demon war**

As Ichigo got to meet Shiro's fellow hunters, he felt at home with the other hunters. Renji walked up to Ichigo as he wondered what Ichigo truly looked like. He had heard stories about demons who could alter their forms in order to look more human. He had seen Shiro's true form once as it still terrified him even though he knew that the man himself meant him no harm.

"Hey Ichigo... I was kind of wondering what your true form look like?" Renji asked the forest guardian. Ichigo looked at his mate sighing softly. He has never willingly shown his form to humans before. Shiro could sense his mates distress.

*Its all right Ichigo. You don't have to if you don't want to. The choice is yours.* replied Shiro mentally. Shiro had learned from Ichigo how to communicate mentally. Ichigo sighed softly as he knew that sooner or later a human was going to ask him that question. He wanted for his true form to be only seen by his chosen mate but he remembered briefly that the healer Unohana had seen his true form. Ichigo coughed loudly grabbing everyone's attetion.

"I know that you are all wondering what I truly look like if I was in my true form. I am about to show you all. But no one beyond this room is too know." All the hunters nodded their heads that they understood as Ichigo took a long deep breath before he allowed his full transformation loose. Renji who was standing right next to him fell back onto his butt when he saw Ichigo's true form. The look of shock stretched across all of the hunter's faces except for Shiro as he had seen it before. He could feel the mate mark that Ichgio had given him tingle against his skin. "This is what I truly look like and my true form." replied Ichigo. Shiro found himself smiling at his mate as he was proud of him admitting to humans what he was.

Meanwhile within the demon realm... Aizen was walking though the realm looking over his soldiers as he was ready to strike against the humans. He had learned the hard way that there was one forest guardian left alive as well as Ulquiorra's half child. Aizen looked human at first glances except for the large black butterfly wings that stretched from behind his back. Large crimson designs lined his wings giving him a dark and evil look. Aizen had a large hole in the middle of his chest which held a small crystal blue marble in the middle of a cross that was suspended above the hole. Aizen's eyes were similar to Shiro's except having golden yellow irises, Aizen's was crystal blue. Aizen had long naturally wavy dark brown hair that fell down to his shoulder blades in length. Aizen wore a white full suit with a pair of black boots. Aizen was steaming mad as he found out that their was one forest guardian left alive as well as Ulquiorra's half blooded child. He called for some demons to help aid him in destroying the two that stood against him.

"I want that forest guardian dead as well as Ulquiorra's child. Look for a human that is different and unique looking. Do not fail me!" he told the demons before sending them to the human world. Ulquiorra laid bound unable to escape as he looked bruised and beat up. "Now tell me Ulquiorra... where is your son?"

"I will never tell you Aizen. I don't care what you do to me. But I will never give up my son. He and the forest guardian will destroy your ambitions and plans." snarled Ulquiorra. Aizen growled darkly before he unleashed a powerful blast at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra cried out in pain as Aizen then dug his claws into Ulquiorra forcing the demon to bleed black blood.

"Know this Ulquiorra... I will find him and kill him regardless of what you do to protect him. He will die by my hands or in the hands of the demons that work for me. I have all ready destroyed and killed off all the demons that opposed me. I will find your son and the forest guardian killing them both. Then nothing will stop me from destroying all of the humans and taking over thier world to become my own. Demons will rule their realm and feast on their bones!" stated Aizen laughing wickedly as he walked off. Ulquiorra called out softly to one of his bat demons to come and give Shiro the message. Murcielago came answering his master's call.

*Lord Ulquiorra... allow me to help free you.* stated Murcielago mentally since he was in its bat form.

*Don't Murcielago... I need for you to find my son Shirosaki. He has to know what Aizen is planning and to prepair himself for battle. It maybe all ready too late to help me. But he has to be warned.* Ulquiorra told him mentally. Murcielago nodded its head as his master told him to find a white human being accompanied by a fox. Murcielago flew off quickly to find Shiro in order to pass the message along. 'Shiro please forgive me. I won't be much help to you and Ichigo. Hopefully I can delay Aizen for a bit giving you a chance to prepare for the war that is coming.' Ulquiorra thought to himself before he passed out.


	22. Shiro's rage

_In no way shape or form do I own or even attempt to own the Bleach series and/or its characters. Warning... this chapter contains sexual scenes between two males. Please don't read if you aren't into that sort of thing. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!_

Author Reviews: to ShiroKuro1: yes with some of my own personal changes to the image as his wings aren't all white. to akira45: yes... I do too! to Fallinghikari: be my guest! to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: have no fear. I highly doubt that Shiro will allow Aizen to kill his father.

**chapter 22- Shiro's rage**

Murcielago flew as fast as his wings would carry him. Ulquiorra had told Murcielago that he would find Shiro at the hunters guild. Murcielago darted into the hunters guild seeing every hunter take up arms. Yamichika had caught the bat demon causing Murielago to screach out.

*Please I have come only to find Shirosaki. I mean you no harm.* Murcielago screeched out mentally. Both Shiro and Ichigo moved quickly as Ichigo took Murcielago away from Yamichika as Shiro stood in front of all the hunters. Shiro's demonic energy lashed out everywhere.

"Leave him alone!" Shiro growled angerily as a part of his demonic form emerged. All of the hunters retreated back as they knew that Shiro meant business.

"Shiro calm down. No one would harm him. It is just he shocked everyone here when he entered." Ichigo stated. Slowly the dark energy receeded as the transformation reversed. Once the transformation had completely reversed, Shiro turned to the bat demon.

"You must be Murcielago. Did my father send you?" asked Shiro as Murcielago nodded his head before he flew away from Ichigo to transform into his human form. Murcielago looked like a small slender human possibly only eleven years old. He looked much like Ulquiorra in his human form (only much younger) as medium bat-like wings emerged from his back.

"Master Shirosaki... you must help. Lord Ulquiorra has been captured by the demon Aizen. He has sent a group of demons to come after you and Lord Ichigo." stated Murcielago.

Upon hearing that his father had been captured by Aizen caused Shiro's demonic energy to lash out suddenly. Shiro's full demonic transformation had kicked in altering his form. A full bone shape mask appeared on Shiro's face as two long bull horns erupted from his skull. His hair became much longer that it reached to his mid back in length as his eyes became all golden yellow with no visible irises and/or pupils. A large whole emerged from his chest in the same exact spot as Ulquiorra. The clothing that he was wearing became ripped and shredded that it looked like he was only wearing a pair of pants. A long white preshensile tail with a black flame tip ripped out of his tail bone lashing out angerily. Two large black demonic wings shot out of his back (part of the full hollow and vastro lorde transformation). Shiro looked so demonic and threatening that all of the hunters took a large step back away from the half demon. The only one who didn't move was Ichigo as he transformed into his full demonic form tackeling his mate to the ground.

"Every one out... NOW!" Jushiro ordered as the two demons went at it. All of the hunters did as ordered allowing Ichigo to calm down Shiro. None of the hunters ever saw the half demon take on his full demonic appearance, only small bits and pieces of it. Never was Shiro's transformation this bad that both the tail and wings had appeared as they were new to the hunters. Jushiro just hoped that Ichigo would be able to calm Shiro down.

Meanwhile inside of the hunters guild, Shiro shook Ichigo off of him snarling angerily as his black energy lashed out at the forest guardian. Ichigo quickly lept out of the way from the blasts as he lept on top of Shiro once again pinning him down to the ground. Ichigo sank his fangs deep into his mate mark pouring every bit of his power into his mate.

*Shiro... stop... calm down. We will rescue your father and stop Aizen. But I need for you to calm down and come back to me.* Ichigo snarled mentally. Slowly but surely... Shiro struggled les with Ichigo as his body began to painfully transform back into his human form. Shiro cried out in pain as Ichigo held his hand speaking soft loving words to Shiro. Shiro was crying tears of blood over the intense pain he was going through transforming back and for allowing himself to be consumed by rage. Ichigo removed his fangsfrom his mate mark licking up a bit of the blood that remained. "Its all right Shiro. No one was hurt. Everything is all right." Ichigo stated calmly while holding Shiro close to him.


	23. recovery

_In no way shape or form do I own or even attempt to own the Bleach series and/or its characters. Warning... this chapter contains sexual scenes between two males. Please don't read if you aren't into that sort of thing. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!_

Author Reviews: to Zer0Espada: thanks for the comment. To Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: I know... I kind of felt sorry for them too. to AkaiAme: I know but thank god Ichigo was there to calm him down. Don't worry but Aizen will get what is coming to him. to Makayla. : thanks for the comment.

**chapter 23- recovery**

Once Shiro was back to his normal form Ichigo called over Murcielago to tell the rest of the hunters that it was safe to come back in. Shiro was out cold after what had happened as the forest guaridan knew that he needed to get Shiro back to his forest home.

"Ichigo... is Shiro all right?" asked Jushiro as the hunters began to pick up the mess that Ichigo and Shiro had made when they fought.

"He will be all right once I get him back home. Sorry about the mess." Ichigo stated as his full demonic transformation reversed. Ichigo held his slumbering mate in his lap.

"Its not your fault Ichigo. Should I have someone help you bring Shiro home?" asked Jushiro.

"No... I should be all right. I haven't felt the need to ever change into this form before but I think now I should." replied Ichigo as he slowly got up laying Shiro on the ground before taking a step back invoking a transformation. This transformation was far different than any of the other forms that Ichigo had taken. This time Ichigo became totally human. This caused all the hunters to look at the forest guaridan in shock. Never have they seen him human before as he appeared very uncomfortable in this form. "The only thing is I can't stay in this form for long as my fox features are bound to appear. I believe that I can get Zangetsu to get us back to Shiro's forest home where I will be able to help him better." Jushiro nodded his head understanding that Ichigo knew what he was doing.

Several hunters had helped Ichigo load Shiro who was still unconscious. Zangetsu obeyed Ichigo's orders without question as the black stallion quickly brought the two back to Shiro's home as quickly as possible. Ichigo knew that he had a difficult task ahead of him as he never felt such rage coming from Shiro before. Shiro had given over to his demonic influences when he found out that his father had been captured by Aizen. Even though Shiro hadn't known his father for long enough there was still a very strong connection between the two.

*Hang on Shiro as we will be home soon.* Ichigo stated mentally.

It took Ichigo several days to bring Shiro back to his forest home. Once Ichigo was far enough away from human civilization, he revereted back to his normal half fox form feeling a bit drained. Reverting to his human form does that to Ichigo.

*Zangetsu can I trust you to get us back home to the forest?* asked Ichigo.

*Are you all right Ichigo?* asked Zangetsu in concern.

*I will be once we get back to the forest.* replied Ichigo.

*Just leave it to me. I will stay off the main roads and get you both home quickly.* stated Zangetsu.

*Thanks Zangetsu.* Ichigo replied before he closed his eyes falling into blissful sleep.

Ichigo awoke feeling the energy of the forest fill his body. Ichigo slowly slid his body off of Zangetsu as he landed on his paws as he transformed back into his truest form. Ichigo allowed the forest to heal him and fill him with its energy.

*You must be careful Ichigo. Aizen's powers are growing stronger. It does not help that Shirosaki gave himself over to his demonic half. But now you have seen first hand the power that he is truly capable of.* stated the voice of the forest.

*There has been something that I have been wondering about. What is Shiro exactly? He is far more than a half human hybrid as his powers that I have seen him use are close to par as my own.*

*Shirosaki is something entirely new, something unseen before. This is why he is instramental in helping you stop Aizen. This is why we have protected him.* replied the forest. Ichigo felt that it was best not to question the voice of the forest.

Zangetsu and Ichigo trotted back to Shiro's home as Tensa was there to greet them. Tena's golden eyes saw the terrible shape of his master's body as he whimpered lightly.

*Don't worry Tensa. I will be able to help Shiro.* Ichigo stated petting the wolf on the head. Ichigo walked over on the muzzle. *Thank you Zangetsu for your help. Just leave everything to me.* Ichigo told the two animals. Both Zangetsu and Tensa nodded their heads as Ichigo brought carefully carried inside to the house. Ichigo carefully stripped Shiro out of his torn clothing as he felt this burning desire to impregnate his mate. Ichigo began to frantically kiss and lick his mate causing the half demon to stir.

"Ichigo?" he stated in a half moan. Ichigo lined his red hot errection near Shiro's acking hole.

"Shiro... I want you so badily. I can't control my lust." replied Ichigo as he drove his erection deep into Shiro. Shiro screamed out in pleasure aching his body to meet Ichigo's wild thrust. Shiro's claws dug deep into Ichgio's back as he wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist.

The sex between Ichigo and Shiro was anything but gentle. The two tussled around as Shiro's body underwent the transformation into his true demonic form. This caused Ichigo to growl deep as he forced Shiro onto his hands and knees as he pounded hard and fast into Shiro. Shiro mewed in pleasure as Ichigo's claws wapped around Shiro's thick errection. Shiro purred with each thrust as me moaned out Ichigo's name.

"Ichigo... please... I need... to cum." Shiro whined begging Ichigo as his mate wouldn't allow him to come.

"Shiro... bare my cubs..." growled Ichigo in dominance. The fire between the two was burning so much that Shiro agreed to Ichigo's terms as the forest guardian at last allowed him to come. Shiro came so hard and fast that he let out a large demonic howl. Ichigo joined him growling as he spilled his seed deep into his half human mate. The two collapsed in each others arms once the deed was finished.


	24. battle

_In no way shape or form do I own or even attempt to own the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please don't read if you aren't into that sort of thing. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!_

Author Reviews: to Juandrie: lol... I love seeing Ichigo assort his authority as it is totally different from always seeing Shiro be the dominate one. to akira45: thanks for the comment as I am glad that you are liking this story. to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: note to self never get into a fight with Shiro and Ichigo. And never get in between them when they are mating. to Akira Namikaze: wow... I left you speachless. Is that a good thing? to Zer0Espada: I think Ichigo is far cuter in his full form compaired to Shiro! to Akai Ame: yes Shiro is now pregnant with Ichigo's cubs. I wonder who they will take after. to hichi123: as I told Akai Ame, yes Shiro is now expecting Ichigo's cubs. I have a feeling that they will be a handful!

**chapter 24- battle**

As both Ichigo and Shiro slept, Aizen and his army of demons set out to the human world. Aizen had grown so powerful that he still he partly still feared the prophecy coming true. But all the efforts to find the guardian and Ulquiorra's half blooded child failed misserably. But Aizen felt he had prolonged the battle against humanity long enough.

"The time has come to let the humans fall before us. Nothing shall stop us from achieving our goal. This world shall be ours. Let nothing stand in your way!" Aizen roared out as an army of demon marched out destroying villages and killing humans that stood in their way.

Meanwhile... Shiro began to wake up as he felt sore. His head was throbbing in pain as his whole entire body felt like it was on fire. Shiro growned softly as he slowly sat up stretching out his body. He felt different, stronger than normal.

*Master Shirosaki... are you feeling better?* asked a familiar voice in the back of Shiro's head. Shiro looked up to see Murcielago hanging from the celing. A soft smile stretched across Shiro's demonic skull face when he saw the bat demon.

"I am... I guess. What happened?" Shiro asked honestly. Everything seemed a blur to him. Murcielago flew down changing his shape to his somewhat human form.

"You don't remember?" asked Murcielago as Shiro shook his head no.

"You lost control over your demonic half when you learned that your father had been captured by Aizen. I had to use my full power to not only calm you down but to do something that would change you allowing your more demonic half out." stated Ichigo. Shiro turned to his mate to see him in his full demonic form.

"No wonder why I felt so different. I guess that I owe you one Ichigo." replied Shiro as he shifted back to his human form.

That is when the first bout of morning sickness hit Shiro hard that he ran quickly to his bathroom. Shiro threw up as he felt it for the very first time. Something with inside of him was growing. Shiro looked at Ichigo after he came out of the bathroom as Ichigo's ears were pressed against his head as he had reverted back to his normal form.

"I am sorry Shiro... I didn't mean too..." Shiro pressed his lips against Ichigo's shutting the forest guardian up. Ichigo was released from Shiro's kiss as he was breathless.

"I am not. To think that I have our children growing with inside of me. I love you so much that I don't mind being a little bit sick because of what is growing with inside of me." Shiro stated patting his stomach softly. Ichigo smiled as he rubbed Shiro's stomach kissing Shiro gently.

"We still have a problem... Aizen has Lord Ulquiorra and we have no clue how to even stop Aizen. Do we even stand a chance against him and all of his demons that he commands?" asked Murcielago. Ichigo gently patted the bat demon on the shoulder smiling softly.

"Don't worry Murcielago. We will find a way to stop Aizen and his horde and rescue Ulquiorra from his captivity. We are not alone in this fight. I know that the other hunters will help us out in trying to stop Aizen no matter what." stated Ichigo as Shiro nodded his head in agreement.

Both Shiro and Ichigo along with Tensa, Kon, Murcielago, and Zangetsu went back to the hunter's guild as the two demons could sense that something was wrong and that they both needed to get back to the hunter's guild. Along the way back to the guild both Shiro and Ichigo saw several villages that have been destroyed and the people killed by an attacking horde of demons. Shiro learned things from the very few survivors that managed to escape.

*Shiro we have to go quickly! I fear that your allies within the guild will need our help.* Ichigo called out mentally. Shiro who had gotten off of Zangetsu's back to talk to the survivors lept back onto Zangetsu's back urging the black stallion to go quickly. Shiro could feel Ichigo's concerns as he knew that his fellow hunters wouldn't back down from a fight as they would be willing to die in battle to stop this horde from killing any more people and from destroying any more villages.

As Shiro and Ichigo began to get close to the guild, they could hear the sounds of fighting. Kon and Murcielago flew ahead to check out the scene. Both demons rode Zangetsu hard as Shiro armed himself with his black katana. Up ahead Kon circled alerting the two that danger that laid ahead. Ichigo could hear Murcielago's frantic telepathic cries.

*Aizen is here! He still has Lord UIquiorra by his side. He looks awful. We must help him!* the small bat demon cried out. Ichigo looked at his mate as Shiro's fangs sank into his lower lip.

*Shiro steady yourself. Don't let Aizen taunt you to his games. We will stop him together!* Ichigo stated calmly as he placed his paw on Shiro's belly. *For our kits and the future of this world. We will put a stop to this once and for all!*


	25. attack

_In no way shape or form do I own or even attempt to own the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please don't read if you aren't into that sort of thing. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!_

Author Reviews: to Akira Namikaze: thanks for the comment as I am trying to update as quickly as possible as we are coming close to the end. To Zastin-san: yes the battle against Aizen is at hand as Shiro is pregnant. Who knows how many kits Shiro and Ichigo will have and who they will take after. To hichi123: yes Shiro be careful not to harm the kits that you are carrying. We will see who they take after later on. To Akai Ame: yes I figured that it was time for the battle.

**chapter 25- attack**

Ichigo lept off of Zangetsu's back hiding until Shiro gave him the signal to make his presence known. Shiro held his sword tight in one hand while his other hand held onto Zangetsu's reigns. Shiro channeled his demonic energy through his sword as he rode into battle.

"Getsuga Tensho (moon fang heaven piercer)!" Shiro snapped as he swung his sword releasing the energy at the attacking demons. The black and red energy lept from hsi sword destroying a few low class demons. Up ahead Shiro could see a very tall and slender demon that looked somewhat human except for the fact that he had large black butterfly wings coming out of his back. By this demon's side was Shiro's father Ulquiorra who was in his human form. Ulquiorra was bruised and battered as black blood poured out from his open wounds. Seeing his father in this state caused Shiro's blood to boil as part of his demonic form began to emerge. Jushiro stood in front of Aizen as looked far worse than Shiro could imagine as he stood shakily before Aizen.

"Aizen!" Shiro growled angrily as the demon turned towards the hunter smiling.

"So at last the prodigal son shows himself. I am surprised to see you alone without the guardian by your side. But I know that he is close as he wouldn't allow his mate to go into battle alone." Aizen stated with a sneer look.

"Shirosaki... run!" Ulquiorra cried out weakly before Aizen impaled him with one of his claws.

"Ah so your name is Shirosaki. Your father did a very good job protecting you. No matter what I did, he refussed to give up your location. I would have to admit that he isn't the only one who was protecting you. I can seeit now as I look at you. The spirits of the forest have been protecting you as well. Let me tell you this Shirosaki, nothing is going to stop me from achieving my goals. Humans will fall to us and not you and/or your mate will stop me!" snarled Aizen. Shiro's grip on his sword grew harder as his normal demonic self had merged forth (the vastro lorde form). A low deep growl emerged from Shiro's throat as he tried to calm his demonic half that wanted to rip apart Aizen. But Shiro refused to give into the demons taunts.

"You will release my father Aizen. You have me here now. No matter what you say or do know this, I will stop you." growled Shiro.

Aizen threw his head back laughing at Shiro. Without any warning Aizen's hand became a sharp weapon as he stabbed Ulquiorra in the gut. Shiro screamed out his father's name as Ulquiorra fell to the ground bleeding to death. This caused Shiro to release his full demonic form as he rushed towards Aizen in such rage. This caused Aizen to laugh even more.

"That is it Shirosaki. Give in to the demon within you! Allow your rage to consume you and have you strike against the ones that you are sworn to protect!" laughed Aizen. Ichigo knew that he had to do something quickly as he could see his mate mark bleeding on Shiro's throat. He could sense that Shiro was killing their kits. Ichigo shifted into his full form as he moved to attack Aizen and his mate. Ichigo's powers flared out as he moved tackling his mate to the ground as a bright flash of blue energy lept out attacking Aizen (getsuga tensho).

Ichigo had to act quickly or he would not only loose his mate but also the cubs that Shiro was carrying. Ichigo's body began to glow a bright orange as he sank his fangs deep into the mate mark on Shiro's throat.

*Shiro... don't you dare listen to him! I need you, our kits will need you, humanity need you. Come back to me. We have to win this fight against Aizen. We can't allow these demons to win!* Ichigo growled out mentally at Shiro as he poured his power into his mate. Ichigo could feel his unborn kits powers adding into his. *Can you feel it Shiro? Our kits calling to you. Can you feel me and my powers helping you as well? Come back to me!* Ichigo called out as tears ran down his face.


	26. recalling memories

_In no way shape or form do I own or even attempt to own the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please don't read if you aren't into that sort of thing. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!_

**chapter 26- recalling memories**

Shiro felt like he was falling in the darkness as he could hear a very faint voice calling out his name. One that he somewhat recognized but couldn't figure out who it was.

"Who... who is calling me?" Shiro asked out loud as he could feel hot tears streaming down his face.

"Shirosaki Ogichi... you must remember." called out a mysterious voice.

"Remember what?" Shiro questioned.

"Shirosaki Ogichi... you must remember everything!" called out the mysterious voice again. Shiro screamed out in pain as memories came pounding into his head all at once.

Images pounded into Shiro's brain of a demonic looking man and a human woman. The demonic looking man had raven black hair, snow white skin, and bright emerald green eyes as teal tears ran down his face. The woman had long orange hair, Caucasian skin, and blue-grey eyes. The two looked totally opposite as night and day but despite that the two of them fell in love. A year later the two had a small child that was white as snow from the head down. The only thing was different about this child were the eyes as they were a brilliant golden yellow color resting in the sea of black. Shiro knew that in some way that he was looking at himself from when he was a baby. One day the two began running for their lives as a demon with dark brown hair, fair Caucasian skin, and crystal blue eyes resting in a sea of black began hunting the three. The two adults ran carrying their child deep into the woods trying to elude the other demon that was after them.

"I will lead them away. Take our son and run. No matter what happens know that I love you Orihime Inoe." stated the demonic man.  
"I love you too Ulquiorra. Please be careful!" Orhime stated kissing the man. Shiro began to remember the two. These two people happened to be his parents. The demon named Ulquiorra and the human named Orihime Inoe. The two people that Shiro never got to truly know them.

The images showed Shiro as his mother ran hiding the young baby deep into the woods before the demon that was hunting them had found her and killed her. Orihime had risked her life to keep Shiro safe from the one that wanted him. After his mother was killed Shiro was found by another woman with aqua green hair, golden brown eyes, and Caucasian skin as she had a sun burn across her nose. She had picked up baby Shiro holding the small child close to her comforting the baby.

"Nelliel TuOdelschwanck is it really a wise choice to take a baby home with you that you have just found in the woods?" asked a man with a bald head.

"Come on Ikkaku Madarame, do you truly expect me to leave this child out here all alone?" asked Nell. Ikkaku shook his head no. Shiro began to remember this woman. This was his adoptive mother Nelliel or Nell for short TuOdelschwanck, the one who would raise him.

Shiro watched as he grew up under Nell's gentle and loving care as at times he would question Nell why he seemed so different from everyone else. Why he didn't look like the other kids?

"It is because you are very special Shirosaki. God has great things in store for you as you play a very special part." replied Nell. Shiro never quite understood what she meant as he watched himself underwent a change as he found out when he was a teen that he was only part human. It seemed that Shiro had demonic blood within his veins which raised many unanswered questions. Shiro watched as the events played out on his life as he meet and befriended Zangetsu, the black stallion and Kon, the orange hawk. Images changed showing Shiro as he became a hunter against demons despite him having demonic blood with inside of him. The events then showed Shiro when he first meet Ichigo a fox demon who also happened to turn out to be a forest guardian. Shiro watched as he would be willing to risk everything to help Ichigo when he found out the villagers had lied to him and attempted to kill both Ichigo and Shiro. Shiro began to remember this one who seemed very special to him. Ichigo, the forest guardian, the fox demon, his lover, and mate for life.

Memories and events became much clearer and more frequint. He watched as Ichigo mate mark him, what Ichigo truly looked like in all of his different and many forms, and now becoming pregnant with Ichigo's cubs.

*Shirosaki... please come back to me!* called out Ichigo lovingly.

"Shirosaki... it is time for you to awaken your full powers. You and your mate must full fill the prophecy and stop Aizen once and for all. Ichigo has all ready awakened his full demonic powers and transformed into his full guardian form. Now you must do the same. Do not forget those who have helped you along the way. The time has come. Awaken... now!" called out the mysterious voice.


	27. surge of power

_In no way shape or form do I own or even attempt to own the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please don't read if you aren't into that sort of thing. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!_

Author Reviews: to Genesis: I am not certain how many kits Shiro and Ichigo will have but thanks for the advise of the names but you must remember Tensa is the name of the wolf that works along side of Shiro and Ichigo. to Akai Ame: thanks for the three reviews. Don't worry Ichigo will drag Shiro out of it or die trying. I have a feeling that Aizen's ass will be handed to them by Shiro and Ichigo. to Zer0Espada: thanks for the comment. Just think that there is only three more chapters left. to hichi123: I left you so speachless with the last chapter. Just think things will get better. to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: no doubt Shiro and Ichigo will kick Aizen's ass!

**chapter 27- surge of power**

Shiro could feel this strong surge of power and energy flowing through out his entire body. Shiro could feel body changeing as another set of wings ripped out of his back. Shiro could feel as if his body was glowing or on fire because of the energy that was flowing through out in pain as he felt that he couldn't contain the energy.

"Who are you?" Shiro screamed out.

"We have been around since this world began. For many years and centuries we have been watching over this world. But when Aizen appeared and started raise an army of demons to destroy humanity, we knew that we were going to need someone to stop them. We have been looking for those who will be able to stop Aizen. That is where you and Ichigo came in. You must go back as your mate is worried about you!" stated they mysterious voice. Shiro felt a gentle push towards the land of the living.

Ichigo could feel it deep within his soul. He has never before reverted to his true guardian form before. Ichigo could feel a surge of power coursing through his veins. For his mate and his cubs, Ichigo allowed himself to not only to revert to his true demonic form but to also allow his powers as a guardian to emerge forth. Now it looked like Ichigo was glowing while he was in full form as his nine tails blazed in fire. Ichigo desperately called out to his mate mentally hoping to vreak him free of his demonic rage. Ichigo could feel the spirits of forest helping by aiding him in bringing back Shiro. Ichigo could feel Shiro's body undergoing a change as his demonic powers came to level as if Shiro's demonic half and human half had merged completely. Ichigo released his hold on Shiro as he turned to see the demon Aizen moving towards him with murder in his eyes.

"You won't be able to save him guardian. He is lost forever. You will die by my hand!" growled Aizen. Ichigo opened up his muzzle releasing a rather large energy ball at Aizen (cero). Aizen's wings surrounded his body protecting him from Ichigo's attack. Aizen opened his wings to show that he hasn't been harmed in any way. Aizen smiled wickedly at Ichigo. "Sorry you have to do better than that!" Aizen laughed.

Aizen allowed lightning to crackle in his hand.

"This is the end for you guardian." hissed Aizen as he unleashed the attack. Time seemed to slow down as Ichigo felt that there was no way that he could protect himself from Aizen's attack. Suddenly without warning Ichigo was tackled down to the ground as a pair of large black wings surrounded his body protecting him from Aizen's attack. Ichigo looked up to see Shiro hovering above him.

"Sorry that I have worried you Ichigo." whispered Shiro. Ichigo would have kissed Shiro but he had other things to worry about.


	28. battle against Aizen

_In no way shape or form do I own or even attempt to own the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!_

Author Reviews: to hichi123: lol... yes it took alot for Ichigo to bring Shiro back as he wasn't alone as he had the help of the kits that Shiro is pregnant with and the spirits of the forest. I can't help but to think you maybe right about when the kits come as I kind of feel sorry for Shiro because I don't think that is the one pain anyone should go through. to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Yes Shiro it is about time that you have stepped up your game and did something to help out your mate! to Guest: sorry about it being so short but I am coming close to the end as I didn't want to go full into battle yet as I wanted to build up the anticipation! to akira45: don't worry I have a feeling that Shiro and the kits will be fine but I won't be so certain about Aizen! to Xxsaber-channxX: I am glad that you liked the twist of Ulquihime having Shiro as a baby. *tears form around the eyes* I am sorry but I had to sacrifice Orihime to make sure that Shiro lived in order to achieve the prophecy told about him.

**chapter 28 - battle against Aizen**

Aizen's attack hit hard into Shiro's back as his four wings protected not only himself but Ichigo, his mate. Ichigo looked very concerned after what happened to Shiro.

"Don't worry Ichigo. We will stop Aizen and rescue my father. I am sorry if I had worried you." stated Shiro. Ichigo reached up planting an aggressive kiss onto Shiro's lips.

"I am just glad that your back. It seems that the spirits have helped you out by bringing you back. Lets destroy Aizen once and for all." Shiro nodded his head as he moved his wings creating a large gust of wind which pushed Aizen back away from them. Aizen looked surprised to see both Ichigo's and Shiro's brand new form.

"Aizen we will not stand by and watch you destroy this world and all of humanity. We will stop you no matter what!" both Ichigo and Shiro growled in unison. Aizen threw his head back laughing as he extended out his hand flexing it as if to say bring it. Both Shiro and Ichigo moved quickly unleasing the full brunt of their combined energy. "Saigo no Getsuga (final moon fang heaven piercer)!" they snapped unleashing the full brunt of the energy at Aizen. Aizen screamed out in pain as his wings were clipped in the attack. He never pictured that the two would be as powerful even without them achieving the prophecy. When the attack disapated, he ordered his horde of demons to attack and kill everyone including the humans. This seemed to anger the forest guardian as the glow of his body intesified. Dense energy surrounded Ichigo creating a nine tailed fox next to him created from pure energy. Balls of fire formed in front of the energy fox's and Ichigo's mouth. The balls of fire shot from their mouths like a cannon (cero) whiping out almost half of Aizen's army. The other half lost all of its will to fight against the two. This made Aizen furious.

"Your weak... all of you are weak! I guess it is all up to me. I will prove that demon diserve this world and that it is ours for the taking." growled Aizen. This caused both Ichigo and Shiro to actually to laugh.

"Face it Aizen. You are not going to win. Even the demons that has teamed up with you no longer are willing to fight as they know that this battle isn't worth their lives. There is a very common ground we can all live in peace." stated Shiro.

"Peace... we shouldn't have to live peacefully with humans. Demons are treated any differently. Even you should realized that guardian. Think back back to how the humans treated you were only fighting for your survial. But you still believe that we can live in peace with humans." stated Aizen. Ichigo looked at Aizen smiling as he glanced at his mate out of the courner of his eye.

"Of course I belive that we can all live peacefully." replied Ichigo.


	29. prophecy completed

_In no way shape or form do I own or even attempt to own the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!_

**chapter 29 - prophecy completed**

Aizen stood there in complete shock by Ichigo's reply. Both Ichigo and Shiro took this chance to move attacking Aizen. Both hit Aizen with attack after attack. Power was increasing through their bodies as power raidiated all around the two.

'No don't tell me...' Aizen thought to himself. He never picuted that the prophecy would be achieved. Especially by a half demon but he then remembered that of course Shiro was raised by human as he didn't know much about his demonic nature until later on. 'Why... why would they fight against their own kind?' Aizen asked himself.

*It is because for these two, there aren't boundaries. They treat all walks of life as equals. This is the reason why they understand both humans and demons so well considering that they consist of both races. A new will begin as these two and their young shall pave the way. Demons have had their chance to live upon this world as they treated humans like slaves. Humans rose up and took control driving the demons to the shadows. But a new age shall begin in where demons and humans shall exist side by side as equals. The change was bound to happen whether or not you wanted it to!* replied the spirit of the world.

Aizen watched as the power of both Ichigo and Shiro grew. He see such a strong determination to make sure that Aizen didn't achieve his goal as well as love in their eyes for one another. Aizen knew then that he had lost this fight.

"This is the end Aizen. Mugetsu (moonless sky)!" snapped Ichigo as he unleashed the powerful attack.

"Saigo no Getsuga (final moon fang heaven piercer)!" added Shiro as he poured every bit of his power into Ichigo's attack. Aizen allowed the two attacks to hit him.

'If it is true that a new era should begin then, allow me to die in order to be judged for what I have done. I am putting my faith in those two that hopefully soon the demons will no longer be killed unjustly and that they can exist by humanities side as equals.' Aizen thought to himself as the two attacks hit him hard wiping him completely out of existance once and for all.

Both Ichigo and Shiro turned to the remaining demons that were fighting along side of Aizen. Both were still powered up surrounded by energy.

"Is there anyone else who feels the same way as Aizen. You best run now before we pass judgement on you too." stated both Ichigo and Shiro in unison. A few demons did take off causing both Ichigo and Shiro to blast them with their combined powers. Once all of the rogue demons were killed off, Ichigo turned to the remaining demons that existed.

"A new era is going to begin in which humans and demons can exist side by side as equals. Return to the demon world and alert to any other remaining demon left... that no longer will they be allowed to harm and/or attack humans. Allow us time in order to gain the humans exceptance and trust." Ichigo stated. The remaining demons nodded their heads that they understood as they left without any incident.

Shiro walked over to where his father laid as both Jushiro and Unohana were trying to bind the demons wounds after Murcielago had told the two humans that this demon was Shiro's true father. Shiro knelt down besides his father taking a hold of Ulquiorra's hand.

" I knew that you could do it. Now perhaps I can earn my rest and join your mother. How I miss her terribly." coughed Ulquiorra while spitting up blood. Shiro looked at the two humans who shook their heads as nothing could be done to save him.

"...Father... rest well with my two mothers. I will think of you fondly and always remember what little time we had together." Shiro stated. Ulquiorra slowly nodded his head as he closed his eyes one last time. Suddenly Shiro began to collapse backwards into the arms of his mate while his body transformed back to his human form.


	30. the kits arrival

_In no way shape or form do I own or even attempt to own the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thank you!_

**chapter 30 - the kits arrival**

Several months have passed since Ichigo's and Shiro's battle against Aizen. True enough things have begun to change. Slowly the demons began to emerge working side by side with humans. The hunters from the guild made sure that noen of the dmons ever caused any mischief and/or trouble. Any demons that did step out of line were dealt with quickly in order to prevent another Aizen incident. By the fifth trimestor of Shiro's pregancy, both he and Ichigo returned back to Shiro's home to prepare fo the arrival of the kits. After the battle was over both Ichigo and Shiro had of course reverted back to their normal forms. Some of the hunters had offered to help Ichigo with making renovations to Shiro's home. Unohana stayed close by helping Shiro with making sure that he eat properally and making sure that the hunter got plenty of rest and stayed off his feet as much as possible. The two males also discussed names for thier cubs. They often discussed what their kits would look like whether or not they would be full human, demon, and/or even a half breed like Shiro.

"It doesn't matter to me. I will lovbe all of our cubs regarless how they turn out." Ichigo stated lightly kissing his mates forehead.

"Do you think that my parents are watching over us? Happy for the birth of these cubs?" asked Shiro sleeply. Ichigo smiled softly running his clawed hand over Shiro's large stomach.

"Yes... I do Shiro. I bet they are please about everything we have donew to make this world a much better place for all the races."

Finally the day came when Shiro went into labor. Ichigo waited outside along with Tensa. The forest guardian had reverted to his true demonic form as he paced quickly infront of the house.

*Calm yourself Ichigo. I am certain that my master and your cubs will be fine. I highly doubt that the spirits of the world and the forest will allow anything bad to happen to them.* stated Tensa. Ichigo found himself mentally smiling at Tensa's words as he fuffled the wolf's fur. Suddenly small cries filled the air as Unohana opened up the door.

"Come on in Ichigo and meet your cubs. Shiro had triples. You are now the proud father of three children." stated the healer. Ichigo entered to find Shiro laying in bed holding three small bundles wrapped in blankets made from some old clothes in his arms.

"Ichigo come... meet your sons." Shiro whispered as he looked beat tired after the intense labor.

Ichigo slowly walked up opening the first small bundel as he saw a very small version of himself in his human like form with ears and all. The cub had white hair like Shiro's with a small streak of orange in it. The cub had a pair of small fuzy white fox ears and tail just like Ichigo. The cub opened his yes as he looked at his father through the same slitted chocolate brown eyes as Ichigo's as three small whisker marks crossed his cheecks (similar to Naruto's from the Naruto series) . Ichigo could tell that this one was a true demon much like himself as he looked at Shiro smiling softly.

"His name is Hichiro (a combo of hollow, Ichigo, and Shiro together that I created)." replied Shiro. Ichigo opened up the next bundle to see a small baby that looked human despite the slight point to his ears. He had Ichigo's bright orange hair with a small streak of white in it. When this baby opened his eyes, they looked exactly like Shiro's. Ichigo could instantly tell that this one was a half breed just like Shiro. "His name is Isshin (Ichigo's father in the sereis)." stated Shiro. Finally Ichigo opened up the last bundle. This looked looked very human. His hair was black as night while his eyes were a golden yellow color. Ichigo knew that this cub was very human not having any demonic power within him. "His name is Mugetsu (the final transformation that Ichigo achieves in the series to destory Aizen)."

"Hichiro, Isshin, and Mugetsu. They are beautiful Shiro. I am blessed to have them all and you within my life." Ichigo stated as he began to cry. Shiro reached up stroking Ichigo's tears away from his face.

"I love you Ichigo." whispered Shiro as the three babies slowly began to fuss. Ichigo gave Shiro a long passionate kiss as he took all three babies into his nine tails rocking the cubs gently.

*I love you too Shirosaki Ogichi.* stated Ichigo mentally. The three cubs began to fall asleep within their father's large bushy tails as Hichiro's own white tail poked out lightly twiching in his sleep. This caused Ichigo to smile as he allowed his mate to rest after giving birth to his three cubs. He knew that the journey for these three were only begining. Who knew what adventures laid ahead of these three kits?

TO BE CONTINUED IN...

Triple Threat


End file.
